Live for Something or Die for Nothing
by Renegadethoughts
Summary: He came from nothing and become a defender of everything. How a orphan from the slums of earth become the first human Spectre. Will cover all three games as well as his time before the Alliance please review and feedback is always welcomed.Rated M contains scenes of extreme violence, language and sex scenes
1. Chapter 1 From Nothing

Author's Note: I have fixed the earlier chapters and i am sorry for it being confusing for a bit however i have fixed it and is now easier to read and now i can finish the new chapter for any new readers ignore this and enjoy the way it was intended

Live for Something or Die for Nothing

Chapter 1 From Nothing

John Shepard was behind the wheel of his garbage truck, the pay wasn't great, but at least he wasn't below the poverty line and as long as he stayed out of gang business he would be fine.

Stepping out of his truck he could hear the sound of a baby crying, with no idea where the sound was coming from he followed the cries and came up to a dumpster before opening it, he could see a newborn baby boy covered in blood screaming with the cord still intact meaning the boys mother had placed him there just after labour and left him to die.

Taking his jacket off and wrapping the baby up "shh little guy" he said as he thought of what kind of mother could just dump a baby like that in a dumpster "we will get you someplace safe" before climbing back in his truck and taking him to the police, after giving the police his details he left the boy with them.

The boy was placed into an orphanage and was given the name of Logan John Shepard named after the man who saved him, Logan grew to understand it was not a good place to be, it wasn't uncommon for orphans to be beaten, abused and even sold off to slavers. Taking his chances on the streets instead, picking food out of garbage bins, stealing whatever he needed and trying to stay warm at night. Avoiding the street gang known as the Aztecs, a brutal street gang who kidnapped people and sold them as slaves who also were known to cut the hearts out of their enemies was a bigger concern. Children were worth more to slavers so Logan would always hide from them which wasn't that difficult, as he knew the best hiding places and when to run. At seven years old he had started doing small jobs for the Tenth Street Reds another street gang who dealt in red sand and stole from other gangs and were well known for their cruelty to those who crossed them. Being a lookout for the Reds was an easy job for Logan as he knew most of undercover police in the area and the ones he didn't know of he could spot them a mile away, it didn't take long before Logan was offered membership into the Reds.

"All you have to do is stay standing for ten minutes and you're in" Ramon 'the razor' said before nodding to the other young members all around Logan's age, who had already surrounded him and quickly moved forward and attacked him.

Logan tried to fight back but there was so many of them, it was like he was being mobbed, so many of them he couldn't see past the crowd of them he felt his lip split open from a punch to the side of his face as well as taking a kick to the ribs, he thought he couldn't stand much longer

"Times up" Ramon yelled

Logan had just kicked another boy between the legs and heard a groan he was about to hit him again when he heard Ramon yell times up.

Ramon smiled as he walked up to him "you have heart kid" he told him "welcome to the family" he said shaking Logan's hand smiling at him as he handed him a red bandana.

From then on Logan's life was a little easier he had family, money to spend, food and never had to worry about freezing to death in the street or having his face eaten off by rats or kidnapped and sold as a slave by the Aztecs. It didn't take long before he got in deeper with the Reds and started selling red sand, at this time he bought his first gun a pistol and he always had it on him a habit he continued into his adult life if he couldn't have a gun on him he at least made sure he had a knife, his first time he killed someone came not long afterwards.

He was nine years old and selling red sand, the buyer was a junkie or sand tripper as they were called and desperate for his next dose of sand and when he saw that his dealer was a nine year old he thought Logan was a easy target and snatched the small bag containing two grams of sand out of Logan's hand and went to run, Logan had never had anyone run without paying before but took chase anyway and pulled out his pistol and fired off a shot which missed but got the man's attention who pulled his own weapon out and fired back which did not miss, hitting Logan in the shoulder, screaming out in pain Logan fired and kept pulling the trigger spraying the alleyway with bullets, several shots ripped though the man's legs and back sending him to the ground dead. Logan stood there in shock before hearing sirens in the distance snapped him out of his trance, picking up the bag of sand and headed back to the Red's clubhouse clutching his shoulder and trying not to pass out from the pain, this incident would stay with him for years and would shape the rest of his life.

Logan had made it back to the clubhouse

"What happened?" Ramon asked as he saw Logan walk in

"Guy tried to run without paying" Logan told him "he didn't get far' he finished

"Good" Ramon replied "let's get that looked get that looked at" he said leading Logan to another member of the Reds "Doc, the little guy took a bullet" he said to Doc who was a failed med student fired for stealing medical equipment and drugs from the university

"Alright sit him down" Doc said walking over "hold him, this will hurt" he told Ramon and went to work removing the bullet.

Logan tried not to scream and gritted his teeth he was focusing on it not hurting so much, he didn't notice his body glowing blue with biotic energy which got the attention of both Ramon and Doc "looks like we have a biotic in our ranks" Doc said

Ramon just looked worried, Logan was confused "what's a biotic?" he asked to which he was ignored

"No, of course not" Doc said to Ramon as they continued talking as if he wasn't there "if anything he will be able to scare the shit out of our enemies"

Ramon didn't seem to believe that but simply nodded and walked away as Doc told him what he knew about biotics and finished working on the wound, Logan stayed silent all this talk of harnessing dark energy was a bit much to take in and there was also how Ramon looked at him.

Over the years saw Logan become more and more respected in the Reds but since finding out he was a biotic by the Reds they backed away, feared by the other Reds so they left him alone and gave him a lot of space, still selling red sand and doing other jobs for the Reds like intimation of rival gangs, he was also starting to go his own way instead, learning martial arts was a passion of his and he even went to school unlike a lot of other Reds, he enjoyed reading about different alien races and would study their military history every chance he got. Left on his own he would spend hours testing his biotics on small objects like beer bottles, making them spin and even lifting them up he tried throwing them at times but he could never throw the bottle hard enough to break it and without a biotic amp and training he wouldn't be able to. However, Logan still could not shake the feeling he should do more with his life, if he stayed in the Reds he would either end up dead or in prison and neither option was promising but he still refused to die for nothing however at this point in his life he couldn't think of how to change things.


	2. Chapter 2 In the Slums

Chapter 2 In the Slums

Logan had been with the Reds for most of his life now, at sixteen he was mostly selling red sand, shooting people and sometimes raids on other gangs. Aliens were not uncommon on earth after the first contact war, although turians were still very rare to see, it was mostly asari, salarians and of course volus all of them either tourists or there on business.

The asari were known to be dancers and would get hired almost right away by strip clubs so earth was seen as a place for asari to get rich quickly and there were rumours of some of them dating humans but Logan never saw it, he did see volus merchants selling almost anything, he even bought a turian combat knife off one of them and even used it stabbing a Kings member to death with it later that week, and the salarians had the best stock of tech gear around.

The other aliens that made their way to earth were mercenary groups the most notable was the Eclipse, who started making a offer to the earth gangs which was simple, join us or die and since they offered more money, better equipment and even training many gangs openly joined the Eclipse even Reds members were joining, which could only mean one thing. War.

Out of the gangs on earth The Kings were one of the first to join and to prove that they should be allowed in, they wiped out the entire Brotherhood in one night, the Aztecs were now almost completely off world now and the Reds were busy killing traitors who had sold them out to Eclipse.

The preferred method of dealing with traitors in the Reds was rather simple and was called 'angel wings' where the traitor would be held down, have their lungs cut out of their body and pulled out of their back and left to hang there like a pair of wings, it was the same reason why the Reds gang tattoo was of a winged red skull with '10' on its forehead, every member knew what would happen if they turned.

Logan had to help 'give people wings' more a few times but his main job was to sell sand and deal with customers, due to this Logan was called to help set up a peace deal with Eclipse and so Logan and two other Reds were to met with a Eclipse contact at a club, an asari exotic dancer.

Walking into the club was easy since the Eclipse was waiting for them. They made their way over to a table and looked around

"Lot of asari here" said Seth one of the Reds with Logan who was thinking the same thing

"Well Eclipse is a asari group" Logan replied "makes sense that they would have a few of their own working here" he said sitting down he kept having a feeling that he was in danger "just be on guard, this could be a trap" he told them.

A dancer made her way over "you boys must be with the Reds" she said smiling brightly and walking over slowly.

Logan had seen asari before but never spoke to one before but even so he was wondering why she was acting the way she was, every step she took was calculated, every sway of her hips

"So you're Logan?" she asked still smiling

Logan nodded and looked into her eyes "yeah that's me" he said watching as she walked over, Logan had been with a few girls by that stage in his life but he still felt uneasy around her, the whole sticking her tits in his face act was a bit much but she was a dancer so maybe he was reading too much into it

"I've heard a lot about you" she said sitting on his lap

"Really?" he asked 'what have you heard?" he asked looking up at her

"You're a biotic" she told him "a few of your friends came here often" she told him after noticing him frowning "relax" she said to him moving closer and placing a hand on his bare arm "asari are a race of biotics" she told him proudly.

Logan nodded and looked around he saw the other two Reds talking to another two asari who were doing the same thing as this one was, moving his hand to his waist "sorry" he said as he readjusted himself

"Don't be sorry" she said smiling "I am still getting used to the fact that humans get excited like that" she told him chuckling

Logan smiled "well only the males do" he laughed "I'm just glad you didn't think it was a gun or something" he said chuckling keeping his hand near his waist to which she just ignored.

"The Reds do not want you with them" she said looking over at Ramon who was over at the bar and started walking over

"What can I say kid?" Ramon said "Reds are moving up in the world and the Eclipse are going to help with that" he said "but we don't need or want any biotics" he said "well human ones anyway" he added.

The asari dancer stopped her dancing now "so the Eclipse gets you and we get access to their best stock and get a presence off world" Ramon told him while looking very pleased with himself, the dancer smiled down at Logan as his mind raced

"Wait, you're selling me?" Logan asked

"No I never sold you" Ramon said "selling you would mean your worth something, and your not" Ramon said laughing "I can't trust you kid" Ramon continued as Logan now knew the reason the asari was all over him, to stop him from running or shooting up the place "you're a biotic and that means you're a threat" Ramon said before looking at the other two Reds "as for them?, they only came along to sleep with asari" he said laughing "they are not here to help you" Ramon smiled at that "see?, not one Red trusts you".

The dancer who was still sitting on Logan's lap and smiling down at Logan "don't worry you will be well looked after" she said chuckling

"And if I don't want to be?" Logan asked to which she just laughed

"You don't have a choice" she said "you can't reach your weapon and you can't run" she said glowing bright blue with biotic energy

"Is that right?" Logan said to the dancer who only smiled "well I suppose I should let you in on a secret" Logan told her, smiling she leaned down and whispered

"Oh and what's that human?" she asked

Logan smiled "that's not me your feeling" he told her, the asari's eyes widened as she realized her mistake a second too late as Logan pulled the trigger on his pistol which he had hidden in the front of his pants, at point blank range she never stood a chance as bullets ripped though her groin and stomach, what the asari had thought was him was in reality a gun barrel, a trick a human woman would not of fallen for "I would tell you to learn the difference between a gun barrel and a cock for next time" he said standing up "but next time is something you just don't have".

Now standing with his pistol in his hand he pointed the gun towards the other two Reds members and the dancers and opened fire, gunning the four of them down, as chaos erupted inside the club, Logan used that as a chance to escape shooting anyone who even looked like they would try and stop him.

Logan got five feet from the table that he was at before he was hit with a biotic throw sending him flying though a window. Hitting the ground with a thud, he didn't have time to stay down either as bullets hit the ground around him quickly standing back up groaning in pain and running keeping his head down as Eclipse gave chase but quickly lost sight of him. Logan made sure the coast was clear before he climbed out of a dumpster and tried to get feeling in his right hand again and thinking how the only family he ever had just betrayed him.


	3. Chapter 3 Earning Wings

Author's note: Well it's starting to get into the nitty gritty now don't worry while this chapter is longer than the others I think it helps explain things. WARNING this chapter is very violent so please keep that in mind. Oh I don't own mass effect and don't make any money of this, Bio ware owns all I just play in their sandbox anyway enjoy. And anyone who is wondering what the hell is going on with the chapters i am fixing them up making them easier to read and messed up and yes a new chapter will be posted very soon

Chapter 3 Earning Wings

Logan slowly made his way back to the Reds clubhouse, he was sore all over from being thrown by biotics though a window, he had small cuts on his face and hands but nothing major and his right hand had pins and needles but the feeling was coming back at least.

Once he reached the clubhouse he could see nothing but flames he just stood there in shock until his phone rang

"Iceman?" Finch asked using a nickname Logan had gotten some years before due to his habit of not showing his emotions

"Yeah it's me" Logan said "Ramon set me up" he said "he sold out the Reds to the Eclipse" he told Finch

"I know, they showed up about an hour after you left for that peace deal" Finch explained "listen the Reds are not for sale no matter what Eclipse or Ramon thinks, and I don't care that he started the group" Finch said "and I don't care you're a biotic, but I need your help" Finch continued "we are going to hit this fucker where it hurts, you in?" he asked

Logan thought about it for less than a second "hell yes" Logan told him

"Glad to hear it Iceman, I'll pick you up from your place in half an hour" Finch told him before hanging up.

Logan walked in the front door of his place that he shared with Finch as well as another Red, he didn't have long Finch would be here soon so he cleaned himself up and grabbed his shotgun and turian combat knife, he was staring at the knife when the T.V showed an Alliance ad, he didn't know why but he kept watching the ad, almost transfixed by it

"Make a life for yourself, with a promising career in the Alliance military" the ad continued while showing footage of soldiers training and smiling at the camera "biotics are welcome, we offer a discrimination free workplace" the ad continued while showing biotics in training throwing powerful biotics around warps and singularity's "apply now" the ad finished just as Finch showed up, walking out the door with his weapons he got into the car

"Iceman, good to see you" Finch said "now let's go".

Finch stopped the car just outside of a house "now this is where Ramon is now staying" he told them before looking at Logan "there might be aliens in there" he said "you're not going to let your love of all things alien stop you, will you?" he asked

"I have already shot three asari tonight, let's just get it over with" Logan told him as they got out of the car and quickly surrounded the place before kicking in the doors.

Once the doors were open, Logan was inside and shot a salarian in the face as soon as he saw him blowing his brains out and onto the wall behind him, screaming, yelling, cursing and of course gunshots could be heard though the house it didn't take long for them to find Ramon who Finch had shot in both kneecaps and was being dragged into the living room

"Iceman you can do this" he told him while Finch and the other Reds held him down

Logan normally didn't like this part of his job it seemed excessive however he wasn't in a charity, he was in a violent street gang and this was a way of life but for Ramon he made an exception.

Taking out the combat knife he carried, it had a small handle but a curved blade that was heavier towards the tip

"Tonight you earn your wings Ramon" Finch said laughing at him as Logan stabbed him in the shoulder and started to cut, Ramon screamed loudly and began to thrash wildly however with Finch and the other Red holding him down he couldn't do much

"That's one wing" Logan said as he pulled out the lung before he stabbed him again on the other side and started to cut as Finch laughed at Ramon

"Where are ya alien buddies now eh?" Finch said laughing as the second lung was pulled out and they let him up Ramon was in no shape to escape and just kept screaming in agony.

At that moment a child walked into the room "daddy?" he asked with fear in his voice

Logan turned to see the child but before he could do anything Finch calmly took out his pistol and shot the child as if he was nothing; Logan lost it and punched Finch in the face breaking his nose

"What the fuck was that for?" Logan screamed "he was just a kid" Logan was beyond angry but quickly stopped when Finch put the pistol to his head

"He was a kid that could identify us" Finch explained calmly while holding his nose with his other hand "you got one hell of a punch on you" he said smiling "I don't know if you know this or not Iceman" he said with sarcasm added to the word iceman "but this is what we do" Finch added "so you either get used to it or….." he looked down at Ramon who was dead, his eyes still open and in shock "well you're a sports fan, you figure it out" Finch said "c'mon let's get out of here" Finch said.

Logan nodded slowly and walked away, not getting back into the car, he didn't want to be around them anymore, he was covered in blood and slowly made his way back to his place while staring at his blood soaked hands, he always thought there was a line that the Reds wouldn't cross, he was wrong, there was no line, no code of conduct they simply did what they wanted and didn't care about anything but money and red sand, Logan couldn't believe he was this stupid to believe that they were different. Once home Logan had a shower and got changed, he needed to leave so he packed a bag of clothes and walked out the door.

Logan walked the streets for over an hour, but with no car he was stuck inside the city leaving his only option to was to steal a car, making his way over to a parked car he quickly looked around saw no one and broke the window before getting in and starting to hotwire the car, despite all the advances in security and car alarms there was still ways to get around it as Logan was once told 'a lock will only keep a honest person out', he almost had it done when he heard a click beside his head

"don't move your under arrest" said the police officer.


	4. Chapter 4 Back to School

Author's note: Ok sorry guys i thought the last chapter would of been longer but I am making up for it this chapter I promise. This chapter is a little more detailed than then last and word of warning it does contain sex because after all he is a teenage boy after all. And I don't own this Bioware does blah blah blah enjoy.

Chapter 4: Back to School

Logan turned his head and looked right down the gun barrel of the police officer before he was dragged from the car and slammed against the ground, he didn't resist he knew he was caught however the police didn't take any chances in this part of town, keeping a gun trained on him at all times they handcuffed him as they continued to read him his rights and put him in a squad car.

At the station they took his fingerprints and did a background check, Logan wasn't worried he knew they would never find anything he may of been a criminal but he wasn't a suspect in any crimes and the one crime they caught him for was a minor one so they put him in a cell with another non violent offender, a drunk, so there he sat thinking of his life and what to do now, he was curious if the Alliance would take him even though he just got arrested for car theft.

As it turned out he didn't have to wait long, a Alliance soldier could be seen talking to a police officer, Logan moved closer to the bars to try and make out what they are saying

"...so the Alliance is willing to offer a scholarship to any biotic that doesn't have a violent record" the soldier was heard to say

The cop didn't like hearing that "so just 'cos they are freaks, you want to give them a scholarship?" the cop asked "that's bullshit"

The soldier just sighed "biotics are a part of every military in the galaxy" he told the cop "and humans have a few in the service, now we know that there is a lot of biotics out there who do not come forward mainly because of attitudes like that" he said "now you will let me know won't you?" he asked to which the cop just sighed and said "fine".

Logan couldn't believe his ears, he always did seem to have good timing, well except for being arrested "I'm a biotic" he called out loud enough for them both to hear and to wake up the drunk

"Get me out of here; I don't want to share a cell with no freak" the drunk slurred backing away from Logan who was grateful the drunk stunk like day old vomit.

The soldier walked forward "really? What's your name?" he asked

"Logan Shepard sir" he replied

"Pleased to meet you Shepard, I'm Commander David Anderson" he told him "now I'm afraid I can't just take your word on it that you're a biotic" he said to which Logan just nodded

"I can show you if you would like?" Logan asked before making his arm glow bright blue and using his biotics to flip the Commander's hat off

The Commander laughed as he picked up his hat "well I see" he said smiling "what are you in here for?" he asked

Logan smiled "being a naughty boy"

The police officer looked at Anderson "he was busted trying to steal a car" he told him "he is sixteen and he also has some pretty gang ink on him" he said

Logan silently cursed the winged Red skull on the inside of his left arm "but he doesn't have a record, so if you want him you can have him less paperwork for me to do" the cop told Anderson

"So how 'bout it son" Anderson asked "you want to join the Alliance?" he asked "of course you will have to be sent to school first but once you pass that, you can join the Alliance once your 18" he told

Logan replied "yes sir, I do"

It took a few weeks for the paperwork to be processed but once it did he was let out of confinement and set to a biotic training camp, the first order of business was to get a biotic amp which as Logan found out meant they would be cutting into the base of his skull and placing the amp there, to say that he was nervous was a understatement but he went along with it and as it turned out while the surgery is risky it went well.

Logan woke up with his head in pain and laying in the recovery ward, going to sit up he placed his hand on the metal guard rails along the side of the bed and got a small shock of static electricity, Logan swore and shook his hand

"Yeah you're going to have to be careful with that from now on" said a woman standing at the edge of the bed, Logan didn't notice her at first "I'm Hannah Stevens and I will be your instructor until you leave to join the Alliance, and yes I am a part of the Alliance but this place is just for new biotic recruits to get up to speed before joining, so don't worry you won't have me barking orders at you" she told him laughing.

Logan looked at her she was young maybe mid twenties with short black hair that reached just past her ears and seemed very easy going "I check in on all new biotics getting their first amp" she told him "you the first one to wake up so far" she told him handing him a glass of water "here take this it will help with the headache" she said "and you can have something to eat once the aesthetic wears off" she told him

Logan didn't say anything he found it was easier to find out things if you let other people do the talking "so there are other biotics here?" Logan asked to which Hannah just nodded and smiled

"Yeah you guys are lucky you all get the new L3 implants" she said "in case you're wondering I am a biotic, I have a L2 implant" she said smiling

"So you're in the Alliance?" Logan asked

"yes, though they cycle us though" she told him "if you end up in the Alliance you might be doing this one day" she said before going to check on another student, Logan just sat there wishing his headache would go away and took a drink of water.

Logan was allowed out of bed the following day and was talking to some of the other kids there the oldest one was 17 and would be joining the Alliance as an Adept in a few months

"I don't get it, what's an Adept?" Logan asked Jamie, a tall girl with long red hair, perfect white skin and a full but athletic figure, who smiled

"An Adept is a biotic specialist" she said proudly "then you have a Vanguard which those guys are combat trained as well but don't have the same biotic training that an Adept has" she said explaining the options "then there is Sentinel's which train with Engineer's and Infiltrator's as well as biotic training, but those guys can't really do much biotic wise" she finished "so what are you going in as?" she asked him

Logan thought about it "maybe Vanguard" he said "I like shotgun's" he said with a shrug to which Jamie just laughed "yeah I get that" she said "well I'll see you around" she said walking off, Logan watched her leave "damn" he said to himself after he was done admiring her form.

Biotic training was a lot harder then Logan thought it would be, it was exhausting and Logan found that he was eating a lot more than he ever had in fact he was always hungry but that was always taken care of, they made sure the biotics were always well fed and on top of that it meant he had a lot of time to talk to the others but he really liked spending time with Jamie and as a result they always were hanging around each other and always sat next to each other while eating

"So Jamie I guess this is the last we will see of you?" Logan asked "you're leaving soon yeah?" he added

Jamie chuckled "does that mean you will miss me Logan?" she asked in the short time Logan had been there, he and Jamie had hit it off, she was always trying to get him to talk more and to be honest he was letting her for the most part, of course it didn't hurt that she was gorgeous

"I guess so" Logan shrugged "I forgot what the peace and quiet was like" he joked to which Jamie just pushed him

"You ass" she chuckled

Logan laughed "c'mon you know you will miss me" he said to which she just blushed and looked down at her plate

"Yeah" she said before taking another bite

"You want to get out of here?" he asked Jamie who looked up

"But where and do what?" she asked Logan who only smiled

"Whatever we can think of" he said "just the two of us" Logan suggested to a shocked Jamie

"Logan!" she exclaimed

"c'mon I know you have thought about it" Logan said "besides after you leave we might not see each other again" he said smiling "you don't want a whole life time to think about the Vanguard that got away do you?" he said chuckling

Jamie smiled "you're not a Vanguard yet" she said "but I guess you right, I have thought about it, c'mon" she said grabbing his hand and leading him away to a quiet place where they could be alone.

Logan was lead to a small room garden tools "no one comes back here often" she told him before kissing him "you done this before?" she asked

"Of course, but not with a biotic" he told her

"Yeah same" she said smiling as she took off her panties while Logan fumbled with his pants

Both of them glowed with biotic energy which they soon worked out could be used to their advantage, Jamie ran her hand along Logan bare white skin and a slight tingling feeling would be felt by both of them, unable to wait any more he lifted her up and pressed her back against a wall and gently pushed himself into her, biotic energy surrounded them both and made the hair on the back of their necks stand up as well as give each other goose bumps

"Wow this is different" Jamie said clearly enjoying it

"Yeah I know what you mean" Logan said massaging her breasts

"You have goose bumps" she laughed to which Logan just laughed

"So do you" he pointed out as he pounded into her, she was about to say something else but she moaned instead, their biotic energy was causing garden tools to fall off the shelves and unknown to them could be seen outside of the shed, but neither of them cared and it only seemed to encourage them more, they were still going when lunch had finished "shit" Logan said as he buried his face into Jamie's neck as he exploded into her.

Just as the shed door burst open and Hannah Stevens stood there "you two, clean yourselves up and report to my office now!" she said as Logan pulled out and quickly did up his pants and Jamie pulled her panties back on.

Logan waited until Hannah left "well I don't care that was worth it" he said smiling to which Jamie just blushed

"Yes getting busted by the teacher was a great touch" she said

"Hey" Logan said "nothing to be embarrassed about" he told her "look at how many teenagers are here" he told her "I'm guessing this wasn't the first time she caught someone doing this" he said

"Yeah maybe" she said as they made their way to the office. As it turned out they just got a warning and a lecture on safe sex, Logan hoped he would be able to spend more time with Jamie but she left to join the Alliance and he wouldn't see her again until much later.


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to the War

Chapter 5

It took a few weeks for Logan to get used to being a biotic, every time he touched something metal he would get a small static shock but over time he found he just ignored the shock he would get, he was also hungry almost all the time however since there was always so much to eat it never become a problem, Logan also found that since being caught in the garden shed with Jamie he became quite popular and had a reputation for sleeping around and that would get him into trouble, he made sure not to be caught out again but he still was caught out every once and awhile.

In the six months Logan was at the school he was quickly becoming one of if not the most powerful biotics there, mainly due to hard work and the fact he had no family to distract him and living at the school which only a few of the other students did, on average Logan spent more time training and studying than anyone else. By the time he was seventeen he finished his martial arts training and received his black belt in jiu-jitsu and was very well trained in knife fighting.

Biotic training consisted of focusing inwards towards your body before expelling the energy outwards to lift, throw or whatever you needed it to do, a lot of techniques were very difficult and often Logan would leave after the class with splitting headaches, it also carried risks and some of the other students even snapped their own limbs while trying to use their biotics thankfully the instructors limited the amount of times this occurred however it happened enough to remember to get it right.

Logan was on his way back from lunch when he was punched in the face, the guy who had punched him was angry Logan had slept with his girlfriend, the fight lasted all of a few seconds before Logan used his biotics to sending him flying across the room, the man hit a wall hard but was ok however it was against the rules to use your biotics on each other outside of classes in case of injuries, needless to say Logan was in a lot trouble.

Logan was sitting in front of Hannah as she yelled at him "you do not use your biotics outside of class" she told him "if anything like this happens again you will be expelled, do I make myself clear?" she asked

Logan just answered "crystal" before she asked him what started the fight and was not amused when Logan told her

"Do you blame him?" she asked

"No, but in my defence I didn't know she had a boyfriend" his answer was, which Hannah did not find amusing.

He still spoke to Jamie though email but it was clear they were just friends, not that either one of them wanted more than that however were still close friends, she was going well as an Adept already serving in a squad, she even got to see some action too, she was involved in a pirate raid and did rather well and got made squad leader for it, Logan congratulated her and told her to be careful.

The school helped him get to his jiu-jitsu classes as long as it didn't interfere with his studies which Logan thought was just a way to keep him out of trouble, but he didn't mind. Logan was determined never to end up back on the streets since this chance fell into his lap he ran with it, he could still remember the kid that Finch so casually shot, he would never go back now, for the first time he felt he had friends he could really rely on, he did however keep his past to himself the only thing he told people was that he was in the Reds and he got busted stealing a car but apart from that no one knew anything more and that's the way Logan preferred it to be.

Once he was eighteen he signed on to the Alliance as a Vanguard his engineering scores were far too low for him to be placed in Sentinel training and his weapons training made him more suited to a Vanguard than an Adept and after he completed basic training worked as part of a colony garrison for a few months, it was only a small colony so there was always something to do however he was only there until he signed up for special forces training so he would be sent to what they called 'The Villa' the hardest training in the Alliance, he spoke to Jamie telling her the news the night before he left, she wished him luck and promised a night out once he was done.

'The Villa' or 'N – school' had seven ranks each marked with the letter N followed by a number from one to seven each one tougher and harder than the last, to get in candidates train for 20 hours a day, leading small combat teams though hostile terrain with little food or sleep . Trainees that do well are awarded with an internal designation of N-1 and are invited to return. Subsequent courses N-2 to N-6 – are often held off-planet and include instruction in zero-gravity combat, military free-fall (parachuting), jet-pack flight, combat diving, combat instruction, linguistics, and front-line trauma care for human and alien biology. There was no shame however if they failed in any of the tasks given to them they were out of the program, as a result it wasn't uncommon for soldiers to reach the rank of N-1 but no further. Only one in every hundred make it past N-1 and even less make to N-7.

"This you maggots, is washout lane" the Gunnery Chief Emerson told them on Logan's first day at the 'Villa' "anytime you have had enough, anytime you miss your mummies, just walk down washout lane and ring the motherfucking bell" the chief yelled "that is your only out now you pussies" he told them before getting in the face of one of the recruits "you all belong to me now" he said "I am in the business of making art out of shit" Gunnery Chief Emerson told them "and from what I've seen I have never been given so much shit before so that means business is good" he said chuckling "now you either make the cut or you ring the fucking bell" he yelled "I will tell you right now only the best of you will make the cut, the rest of you WILL ring that bell I promise you that" Chief Emerson said "now boys and girls, we gonna have some fun"

Over the next month it seemed like Emerson was enjoying making life hell for all of the new recruits. Gunnery Chief Emerson was very good at his job and knew many tricks to get people to quit on of his favourites was waking the recruits up with a fire hose or flash-bangs after training for twenty hours to get woken up with flash-bangs was really not fun, however no matter what he tried he couldn't get rid of Logan.

It was clear that Logan was a natural while the training was difficult but Logan thrived under the pressure and passed N-1 with little trouble, unlike most soldiers Logan went right into N-school as soon as he was able to and stayed at the 'Villa' until he passed each N rank until he got to N-5, his rapid rise though the 'the Villa' was unheard of and made him rather famous in the Alliance, even Jamie had heard and sent him a email congratulating him and invited him out drinking the next time he had shore leave to which Logan took her up on her offer, just like the last time they were together it didn't take long before they were once again in a quiet spot and having sex again, this time they were not interrupted.

Logan rose to the rank of Gunnery Chief when he had just passed N-5 training and was going to be sent on his first N-6 missions. Logan was in the mess hall eating when he saw other soldiers running past him excited

"What's going on?" Logan asked one of the soldiers running past him

"WE'RE GOING TO WAR!" the soldier yelled as he kept running to get ready and be sorted into squads

Logan stood up and headed towards the lockers "Chief Shepard" Logan heard a voice behind him and turned around

"Commander Anderson" Logan smiled "good to see you again sir" he said offering his hand after saluting to which Anderson saluted him back before shaking his hand

"Your progress though the villa made quite a few waves" he said almost proudly "you will be joining me with the ground teams" he told

Logan nodded smiling at the compliment "thank you sir" he said "I won't let you down sir" he said as Anderson shook his head

"I know that and stop with that 'sir' crap your making me feel old" he said laughing

"So where are we going?" Logan asked not bothering with saying sir

"Elysium" Anderson told him "it's under attack"


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Thick of it

Author's note: Thanks for everyone who has been following this story it's good to know that I am not just writing this for my own enjoyment but enough of that lets get down to business, I think I have finally worked out how big I can make these chapters since I write on word then post its tricky so you guys are in luck as the chapters will be longer now. Once again I make no money from this Bio ware owns mass effect not me if I did own it i would of had more Yahg's in the game anyway enjoy

Chapter 6: Into the Thick of it

After finding out Elysium was under attack, Logan was placed into a squad with Commander Anderson and according to the files Logan had just read, the rest of his squad was, an Engineer named Corporal Jamal Hopkins, a large tank of a man who looked more like a soldier than an Engineer who was quiet and reserved while checking his gear then there was a Soldier, Service Chief Wesley Callaway, a clean cut pretty boy, who was telling anyone who would listen how he was going to kill more pirates than anyone else, a Infiltrator by the name of Lieutenant Melina Chavez, a short attractive woman who spoke softly but carried a big gun and was checking the sights on her rifle but not saying much then there was the Sentinel , Operations Chief Douglas McKay, who had the scars of dozens of battles across his face like a jigsaw puzzle and who was trying to get Callaway to shut up with little luck and last but not least an Adept, Corporal Rachel Marden, a tall woman who wouldn't look out of place on a cat walk and was telling jokes to Hopkins trying to get him to crack a smile but Hopkins remained quiet.

Logan walked in and could hear "looks like our newest squad member is here" Douglas said with a slight lisp which could only be from the deep scar running across one side of his mouth

"Good, another biotic" Rachel added with a smile and a nod

"That's me" Logan said with a smile as he checked his shotgun as he introduced himself and walked over to Jamal who only nodded and gave a smile and quiet hello and that was it

"Don't mind him sir" said Rachel who smiled "he doesn't talk much" she told him "but he is a good guy" she said smiling "I didn't know you cared Marden" Jamal said quietly

"He speaks!" she said laughing.

Wesley's booming voice could be heard over everyone else's "man, another biotic?" he asked "why do we need another biotic for?"he asked Lieutenant Chavez "we already have two" he added before he realized Logan outranked him and was standing behind him, listening "sorry sir" he said saluting

Logan just shook his head and chuckled "and two of those outrank you" Logan reminded him "besides." Logan added "someone has to keep you jarheads from getting shot" he joked which also got a laugh from Rachel and Douglas and Wesley went quiet and walked away.

"You got him to finally shut the hell up" Douglas said offering his hand "I think I like you kid" he said with a slight chuckle Logan smiled nodding and headed over to talk to the second in command Lieutenant Chavez

"I'm not here to make friends" she told him before he could say anything "just do your job and do it well" she told him while not looking at him "and you and I will get along just fine" she said,

Logan just raised a eyebrow "fair enough"

"Ok listen up" Commander Anderson said as he looked around the room he hadn't worked with any of them before but he had read their files "we are heading to Elysium" Commander Anderson said "two days ago it came under attack" he said pacing back and forth in front of them "early reports suggest we are dealing with slavers and pirates" he told them

"Sir are the batarian's involved?" Melina asked

"Unknown" the commander answered looking at Chavez, Anderson knew she had grown up on Mindoir and after she had joined the Alliance the colony was attacked and burnt to the ground only thirty five people made it off the planet alive, some of which even joined the Alliance but as a result, like many who escaped the attack, the event left her burning for revenge "we do know that there is a lot of batarian's there but so far the Hegemony is denying the attack" Commander Anderson told them.

"But these pirates have to be getting funded somehow" Douglas said

Anderson looked at the battle scarred man who was well known for two reasons, being injured more than any other soldier but always surviving and he also had a record of most times shot "we don't know anything yet" he said

"I only need to know one thing" Wesley said chuckling making a gun with his hand "where they are" he said chuckling which he quickly shut up when he saw Anderson staring at him

"You will get you chance, you will all get your chance" he told him, Anderson didn't really know what to make of Callaway, while the young man was skilled he was also reckless and seemed to think he was invincible

"Yes sir" Callaway said

Anderson nodded and was about to continue when Logan spoke up and Anderson just listened, he often let his crew debate and talk freely it helped him understand them easier "makes sense" he said more to himself than anyone else and when he noticed that everyone else was looking at him to say more he added "the batarian's give a heap of money to pirates then just sit back and watch the carnage" Logan said, Anderson remembered when he first met Logan, the young biotic had come a long way and was very determined at only twenty two Logan had moved fast Anderson also knew he was a member of the Reds, even if Logan never mentioned it much "lets them deny everything, as well as making us look bad not being able to defend our colonies" Logan finished and Anderson nodded

"Yes well, despite that we have a job to do" he continued "Elysium is a tourist hot-spot" he told them "there will be non-humans there, so watch what you shoot" Anderson told them

"Wait, two days ago?" Logan asked "two days is a long time to be under attack" he said "how is Elysium still standing?" he asked Anderson who was silent for a moment before answering

"We have reports of a soldier down there" he answered "whoever it is has been holding them off for two days and seems to be the only reason the colony has lasted this long" Anderson said before looking around "alright get ready to drop we arrive in ten minutes".

Elysium's orbit was filled with ships, the pirate ships outnumbered the Alliance by at least five to one, but the fight was hardly fair, while outnumbered the Alliance was better trained and had better equipment making the fight more like slaughter. Logan was sitting inside a shuttle as it made its way down to the surface of Elysium

"Two days is a long time to hold off pirate's" Lieutenant Chavez said disturbing the quiet on the shuttle

"Yeah, they have to be on their last legs now" Logan said as Commander Anderson stood up "we will find out soon enough" he told them as the doors to the shuttle opened and he stepped off and motioned for the rest of the squad to follow.

Logan stepped out and quickly got into cover before moving forward, it wasn't long before they could hear the sounds of gunfire and as they rounded a corner they saw a group of pirate's three batarian's and two krogan with their backs towards them, Anderson moved forward and opened fire dropping one krogan as the rest of the squad moved on the rest, Logan had charged his biotics and pushed his arm out in front of him and blue ball of energy fired from his fingertips hitting a batarian in the chest and sending the pirate flying backwards at least ten feet and with a loud sickening wet crunch the pirate hit a nearby wall and slowly slid down leaving a thick brownish blood trail down the wall, the rest of the squad made short work of the rest of the pirates as Op-Chief McKay overloaded the other krogan's shields before using his biotics to lift the krogan's massive frame off the ground and while the krogan was exposed shot him several times, Service Chief Callaway simply charged in a shotgun in his hands blew a large hole in the chest of another batarian almost cutting the alien in half and the last pirate was killed quickly after being hit with a powerful singularity field fired by Corporal Marden which was like being hit with a miniature black-hole, once they were all down the squad moved forward

"Good work" Anderson told them "we need to head to the centre of town" he told them "that's where the resistance is the strongest" he explained.

As Logan moved though the colony the smell of death and burning flesh was everywhere, dead civilians littered the streets some left where they fell, others were dragged into large bonfires, as the squad rounded a corner the came across an asari with her back to them, she was pumping on the chest of a human man

"Don't you die on me" she said with tears filling her eyes "Steven, please" she begged she turned quickly when she heard them "please help him" she begged

Logan looked at the man and knew he was too late "I'm sorry" he said "he is dead" he told her helping her up to her feet as the rest of the squad checked the perimeter "he wouldn't want you to die here" Logan told her "head east" he told her "you will find Alliance there they will keep you safe" he said as she nodded wiping the tears from her eyes and walked away.

Logan and the squad moved on, silent from what they had just seen

"So she seemed pretty upset" Wesley said breaking the silence "I mean for an alien crying over a dead human" he added "never thought I'd see that" he said

He was about to say something else when Anderson spoke up "non-humans care about humans they know" he told him "living here, she most likely knew a lot of people here" Anderson said "besides I'm pretty sure he was her bond mate" he said to Wesley "this was her home, remember that" he said

Wesley nodded "we will stop the bastard's" he said his face grim.

After leaving the asari the squad moved closer to the centre of town and came across a platoon of pirate's, Anderson ordered them to spread out before giving the order to open fire and shot one pirate though the face spraying the pirate beside him in brains before he too suffered the same fate.

Jamal overheated two of the pirate's weapons as Rachel launched a warp field into the pirate's, the warp field shredded the solid matter of anything it touched the pirate's armour was no different and neither was his body as it was ripped apart at a molecular level.

Douglas overloaded the shields of a small group of pirate's that were too close together as Melina hung back and covered them from a distance with her rifle and vaporized the head of a pirate before moving onto the next one while Logan and Wesley moved in closer as Logan lifted a group of five into the air leaving them open to Callaway who blew them apart with his shotgun.

Anderson looked around as the rest of the squad finished off the rest, Logan walked back over to Anderson and heard a pirate still alive as he walked past without looking at him Logan calmly shot him two more times and kept walking forward something that didn't slip Anderson's notice since this was Logan first time in combat he didn't seem fazed like most soldiers did after their first battle in fact he seemed to be more relaxed.

Closer to the centre Logan saw a group of humans holding assault rifles and pointing them at a turian mother with her young daughter just feet from them was a young human boy, he had been shot in the head his family also could be seen nearby just as dead

"Guess you cuttlefish picked the wrong colony to visit" one human said using a racial slur for turian's

"You monster" the turian spat "you are traitor's to your own people" she said as one human laughed and pointed a gun at her daughter's head

"You should speak nicer to someone with a gun" he said laughing then suddenly his head exploded before another pirate had his brains evicted, Melina smirked and took aim again as Logan moved his open hand out before drawing his hand back towards himself pulling three pirate's towards him, Logan slammed the barrel of his shotgun into the mouth of one pirate knocking teeth out and leaving the barrel stuck inside the pirate's mouth well until Logan pulled the trigger blowing the pirate off the end of his shotgun as Logan turned to the right he shot the other pirate in the chest almost ripping him two before he launched another biotic ball of energy at the last remaining one sending him flying into a wall with a splat his remains stayed where they impacted with the wall.

The young turian girl broke free of her mother's arms and ran over to the human boy he looked no older than eight she had to be around the same age

"Mother we have to help him" she begged, the mother was staring at the Alliance soldiers before she joined her daughter by the side of the dead boy

"I am sorry young one" she told her "there is nothing we can do" she told her as she closed the young boys eyes

"But mother he said he loved me" the young turian cried "he can't die" she cried over the death of the first boy who kissed her, to her it didn't matter the boy was a human "spirits guide this one" she prayed before standing up and looking at the Alliance soldiers "are we free to go?" she asked looking nervous

Anderson walked over to her as the rest of squad checked the corpses

"We are here to help" Anderson told her as she tried to comfort her daughter

"She had become very close with this boy and his family" she told Anderson her head hanging low "We all did" she explained Anderson nodded and told her where to head for safety.

Logan was checking on of the corpses when he found a strange tattoo, a simple pyramid with a fist holding a heart in front of it

"What have you got?" Melina asked crouching down beside him

"I know that tattoo" he told her

"Who are they?" she asked

"Aztec's" Logan answered "earth gang" he explained

"What do you know about them?" Anderson asked after he had walked over

"I spent my childhood avoiding them" Logan explained making sure to word it right "slaver gang" Logan said "real cold blooded killers, they only care about profit" Logan told them "and they look at being locked up as a badge of honour so they won't talk to save their own ass" Logan said taking out his energy drink that all biotics were given to help recharge

"Ok then" Anderson said before adding "I will talk to you about this later for now let's get moving" he said.

As they made their way to the town centre they could hear single loud booming shots

"Sniper" Melina said as soon as she heard the sounds before adding "one of ours" she added after hearing another shot.

Once they came to the town centre they could see a large clock tower in the distance and on the street there was dead pirate's everywhere most of them had been shot in the head or the chest

"Impressive shooting" Melina said nodding as she could see a lone pirate not even six feet away being shot in the head.

"FRIENDLIES!" they could hear being yelled from the clock tower they could see the doors to the tower open and dozens of civilians walk out followed by a very tired looking Alliance soldier holding a sniper rifle

"Man is it good to see you guys" he said smiling, bags under his eyes showed he hadn't slept in days

"What's your name soldier?" Anderson asked

"William Hawke sir" he said saluting Anderson.


	7. Chapter 7:Hero of Elysium

Author's note: Thanks for the feedback made a few changes in this chapter OH if your wondering what my Shepard looks like here he is ID .LTF. . .16H.141.1G2.E36.6 sometimes I shave his head and give him a goatee or a beard along his jaw line but that's the base of what he looks like his eyes at the moment are brown though the red come later

Chapter 7

On the shuttle leaving Elysium, Logan sat down near Hawke but didn't say anything; he only listened as Hawke was telling everyone what happened in the two days before reinforcements arrived.

"So it was chaos" he said "people running everywhere, being shot as they tried to get away" Hawke told them "the garrison unit ended up all over the place, so we had small pockets of resistance all over the city" Hawke said.

"I made it to the clock tower, a few civilian's followed me in" he said as he took a drink of water "once inside I blocked the doors and made my way to the top" Hawke told them.

His eyes were half closed, he would have taken stimulants to keep himself awake and they were still in his system so sleep would not be a possibility for awhile yet.

"I got myself a bird's nest" he said smiling "full view all around me, high ground and no cover for them" he explained "it was like shooting fish in a barrel" he told them "once I started shooting pirates, civilians headed towards the tower luckily they bought food, water and weapons with them"

"So how many did you tag?" Lieutenant Chavez asked

"On the first day?" Hawke asked before thinking to himself

"Two hundred and fifty six" he answered "give or take" he told her "second day I shot around three hundred and eighty nine" he casually explained "and the third day when you guys showed up I had already shot…" Hawke said before thinking "one hundred and twenty" he told them "but it was still early after all" Hawke explained

"How the hell did you get so many?" Logan asked

Hawke looked at him "no cover" he started to explain "and there were a lot of them, they filled the streets" he said taking another drink of water "it would of been hard to miss"

"You did one hell of a job Gunnery Chief Hawke" Anderson said proudly.

"Shepard, I need to talk to you in private" Anderson told him after speaking to Hawke and lead Logan to his office

"So how do you know these Aztec's?" he asked Logan once inside the office and the door was closed

"As I said, I avoided them when I was a kid" Logan explained

"There is more to it than that" Anderson said "I don't care what you did before you joined the Alliance" Anderson told him "I only want to know who they are" Anderson added

Logan sighed before answering "slaver gang" he explained as he sat down "they would roll though the streets at night grabbing anyone that they found" he said "kids were worth more to them so they were always looking out for them" he said "any guy they came across that they thought they wouldn't be able to sell as slaves they would kidnap them and force them to work in mine's" he said calmly "women that didn't measure up to be sold as slaves were gang raped and discarded"

"Where were your parents?" Anderson asked

"Never knew them" Logan said looking down at his hands "I ran from the orphanage when I was five, took my chances on the streets"

"So how did you end up in the Reds?" Anderson asked

"They offered" Logan explained "I did a few jobs for the Reds, some of those jobs were against the Aztec's" Logan said

"What do you mean by jobs?" Anderson asked

Logan sighed before looking at Anderson deciding if he should lie or not, in the end he decided to tell the truth well some of it anyway "I stole from them" Logan said watching Anderson's reaction while running a hand though his brown hair

Anderson looked at the young man closely before asking another question "what else can you tell me about them?"

"I know the police could never get them to talk" he said "they find Alliance prisons to be a joke" Logan said "besides based on what they do to people who betray them, it's unlikely any of them will talk if captured"

Logan said while studying Anderson's face thinking that he was going to be kicked out of the Alliance now "they only care about profit" Logan told him "they kill for fun and torture for pleasure" Logan added "human garbage"

After a moment of silence before he looked up at Anderson and sighed "so am I going to be kicked out now?" he asked

Anderson who studied Logan he knew Logan was not telling him the full truth, since gangs did not normally let people steal from them but he decided that he would let him keep his secrets "No, that was you then not now" he said "I won't be telling anyone what you just told me"

Logan smiled "thank you sir" he said "I won't let you down" he said.

Over the next few weeks William Hawke was seen everywhere, hailed as a hero on all the news vids and had become rather famous Logan was sure he would be driven insane if he was treated like that, while the attack on Elysium was also spoken about at length and the Batarian Hegemony denied and condemned the attack however this was seen as a lie but since the Alliance couldn't prove it they were forced to only target pirate and slaver groups and not batarian colonies.

Logan was still thinking about Anderson and why he wouldn't tell anyone about Logan's past, but if Anderson was a man of his word then Logan would be allowed to stay in the Alliance.

As it turned out the squad was given shore leave and went out to celebrate Jamal and Rachel had a date planned so everyone left them alone, Wesley was watching the game with a few other marines, Douglas had a poker tournament and was doing surprisingly well and was on the final table which left Melina and Logan at a bar by themselves which Melina spent the whole time drinking heavily by herself until Logan joined her at the bar

"You did well" Melina said

"Thanks" Logan said proudly taking a shot of rum and shaking his head as it burned on its way down

"That wasn't the first time you have killed someone was it?" she asked

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked while downing another shot

Melina turned to look at him and lowered her voice "I have friends who live on earth" she told him "they tell me the Reds are not to be fucked with and I know you have that tattoo" she said lifting up his sleeve on his shirt "plus you knew those guys" she told him

Logan looked at her "I knew of them" he told her "so what difference does it make?" he asked her while trying to be polite

Melina nodded as she poured herself another drink "it doesn't" she told him "I just want to know who I am fighting alongside" she said

Logan studied her for a moment "fair enough" he said "I have shot people before but only in self defence" he lied truth was, not that he was proud of it but he had quite a body count

Melina smirked "if you say so" she said as she poured him a drink "cheers" she said as he held his glass up and then finished his drink

Logan was silent for a moment before speaking up "so was Mindoir as bad as Elysium?" he finally asked

Melina was quiet before she answered "worse" she said simply

Logan nodded "you ok? I imagine seeing another colony like that would of bought up some bad memories" he stated

Melina looked at him before answering "let me tell you a story" she said "there is a man walking though a warzone and he comes across a dead kid that was been killed by a explosion, he cries and says "how could this happen" and "what a shame" and stays there for a few hours even digging the kid a grave" she said "after he is done he walks down the road and after a few miles comes across a dead family and he looks down at them and says "what a shame" and keeps walking" she told him as she finished her drink "after a few more miles he sees a school bus and dozens of kids are dead and burning he doesn't even look at them he just keeps walking he just doesn't care anymore" she finished

Logan listened quietly before adding "that is a pretty fucked up way of looking at things Ma'am" he said

Melina only shrugged "it is sometimes the only way of seeing things" she told him finishing her drink and standing up "Well I am going to see how Douglas is doing" she said as she walked away.

Logan looked around at the dancers to see if there was one free, he could see an asari waving him over "you after a dance honey?" she asked him with a big smile on her face.

Sitting down Logan placed his bottle on the table and poured himself a drink and leaned back with any luck this lap dance will turn out better than the first lap dance he had gotten off an asari

After a few minutes of silence just watching her dance, lost in his own thoughts before he spoke up "so been working here long?" he asked her

The dancer looked at him "for about a year now" she answered "your with the Alliance?" she asked to which Logan only nodded and took another drink

"I was going to join the military" she told him "well the asari military anyway" she added in case there was any confusion

"Why didn't you?" Logan asked pouring another glass and downing before pouring another drink

"Because I love this job" she said smiling as she rolled over onto her back and spread her legs in time with the beat kicking them into the air "I get plenty of money, all I can drink and humans talk while getting a lap dance" she chuckled "you won't believe me but only humans talk during a lap dance" she explained "turian's just stare" she told him "krogan just make grunting noises"

"Asari pretend they aren't looking when they are" she said "creepy" she added "but humans will almost always talk, I like that" she said smiling

"I didn't think us humans would be that interesting to talk to" Logan said as he watched her dance

"Oh don't get me wrong" she explained "it's not all interesting, but at least there is a chance for to talk" she said smiling

Logan nodded as he thought about that "hey so what about salarians?" he asked

The dancer just stopped for a moment "they are the worst" she told him "they act as if getting a lap dance is a scientific experiment" she said laughing

Logan laughed and looked at the dancer as she slid down the pole "I was on Elysium" he told her

"I am sorry to hear that" she said

Logan looked at her and decided she had meant what she said "there was an asari there, she was trying to restart the heart of a human, her bond mate" he told her "I didn't think I would see that" he said

The dancer nodded and slowed her dancing down "we non-humans are not that different from humans you know" she said "we care for those around us" she explained

Logan nodded "yeah I'm learning that" he said

Hours later Logan was staggering back to the ship he was serving on when he saw Jamie "hey!" he shouted out happily clearly drunk

Jamie turned to look at her friend and saw him drunk "how much have you had?"

Logan thought for a moment before holding up two fingers "that many" he slurred

Jamie raised a eyebrow "I doubt you only had two bottles" she said

Logan frowned "two...*hic*...cases" he explained before chuckling to himself "hey did you know you're not allowed to climb on stage to dance with the strippers?" he asked her

Jamie raised her eyes and shook her head "you didn't?" she asked

Logan shook his head "no of course not" he said "krogan bouncer stopped me" he slurred chuckling to himself "and made me put my clothes back on"

"You stripped?" Jamie asked

Logan turned his head and winked at her "well I thought it was only fair since she was naked" he said as stumbled towards the ship he serving on, the SSV Darwin

Jamie shook her head "here let me help you" she said as she helped him inside the ship and towards his bunk 'you know alcohol is normally taken internally" she said before asking "you ok?"

Logan looked at her for a moment before answering "yeah, I'm fine" he could tell that she was worried about him and Logan just didn't understand why, her worry for him just made him uncomfortable.

Jamie stayed silent before adding 'well it is going to get worse before it gets better" she told him as she helped him into his bunk and started getting him undressed "Well I don't know if you have heard but we are going to be working together" she told him "Alliance is increasing raids on known pirate strongholds, so they are swapping people around, your squad and mine will be working together" she explained

"What's your squad like?" he asked her

"Great" she answered "they are good people, they have saved my ass more than once" she told him

"I look forward to meeting them" Logan said smiling

Jamie smiled as she put him into his bunk "get some sleep we have a raid tomorrow" she told him, she wasn't sure if he had heard her as he had passed out by that stage.

The next morning Logan woke up with a massive hangover which didn't help listening to the mission briefings, the Alliance was planning a number of raids. First raid was going to be on a space station, the space station would have intelligence on pirate and slaver activity in the area which the Alliance needed to chase down those responsible for Elysium.

Logan was on a shuttle heading towards the space station with his squad while Jamie's squad would be looking for Intel, Logan's squad would be taking care of the pirates and planting charges around the station to destroy it. Once the shuttle touched down they quickly moved off the shuttle and towards their first targets, Logan made his way though the narrow hallways ignoring the alarms blaring throughout the station, a group of pirates entered the room four batarian's and a krogan.

Logan took aim but before he could fire he was thrown backwards by a blue ball of energy and hit the wall with a thud he recovered quickly and took cover "damn it" he said to himself "watch your selves they have biotics" he said over the radio "copy that" he heard the response, Logan could see the rest of his squad taking on the pirates.

Wesley was laying down covering fire while Melina took aim and killed one pirate while Jamal was circling around to flank the pirates and once he was in position he hit them with a sabotage overheating their weapons before Rachel threw a warp at them killing one but the others dived out of the way.

More pirates were joining the fight bringing with them another four more batarian's and another two krogan, one of the krogan launched a biotic throw which hit Wesley in the chest sending him flying backwards while Rachel threw her own biotic throw towards the krogan sending him into a wall where Melina took aim and blew the top of the krogan's head clean off, Jamal overloaded one batarian's shields while Douglas launched a warp field at the batarian the warp field disintegrated his armour before doing the same to his stomach and killing him while another krogan charged at Logan tackling him though a door and into what looked like a small medical bay.

Logan saw a krogan fist heading towards his face and barely avoided it by moving his head to one side at the last minute the krogan's fist slamming into the wall leaving a dent where Logan's head would've been just moments before, firing back Logan punched the krogan in the throat before reaching for his knife, the krogan was too close for Logan to use his biotics effectively and if he tried it would give the massive alien a chance to tear his head off. Logan got his knife out and went on the attack stabbing the krogan once in the stomach, a non-lethal wound which only seemed to piss the alien off, the krogan head butted Logan breaking his nose before running him into a table his hand around Logan's wrist making sure he could not use the knife again, Logan tried to trip the krogan but the sheer weight and size of his opponent meant the both of them ended up on the ground with the eight-hundred pound krogan on top of him.

The wind driven from his lungs Logan could feel his hand holding the knife be slowly moved towards him, Logan could see the krogan smiling as the tip of the blade was only inches from his face "good fight human" the krogan said smirking as he pushed his weight down on the blade sending the knife closer and closer towards Logan's face "not good enough" the krogan said as the blade drew even closer.


	8. Chapter 8:Knife Fights and Krogans

Chapter 8: Knife fights and Krogans

Logan could smell the krogan's breath as the krogan pushed the knife even closer towards Logan's face, moving one hand up to the krogan's face before driving a thumb all the way into the krogan's eye socket at the same time as lifting his knee into the krogan's groin, the krogan reacted by screaming in pain and pushing the knife all the way down quickly, Logan barely avoided the blade by moving his head out of the way and turning to one side, groaning in pain as he could feel the blade slicing though the right side of his mouth cutting though his upper lip and lower lip before the blade finally stopped at his chin and made purchase with the floor.

His thumb still in the krogan's eye Logan shifted to one side trying to get out from underneath the krogan, still holding onto the knife he shifted until there was space between him and the krogan, Logan could feel the krogan's grip on his knife hand loosen and took the chance to slash the krogan across the face forcing the alien to rear back in pain. Now that Logan had some room he removed his thumb from the krogan's eye and quickly charged up a biotic throw, he launched the krogan into the ceiling however he couldn't generate enough force to really do any damage so the krogan bounced off the ceiling and headed right back down, rolling out of the way the krogan missed landing on him by inches, recovering the krogan went to stand back up but got a kick to the face, while Logan was getting his pistol out and fired at the krogan hitting in the chest but it didn't even slow the massive alien down, screaming in a blind rage the krogan went to tackle him again but was hit with a biotic throw again this time he went flying though a table and into the wall behind it, as the krogan hit the wall Logan shot the krogan face and spraying his brains against the wall.

"Try getting up from that fucker!" Logan said before feeling the pain in his face.

Logan put on hand to his face and felt the corner of his mouth, noticing that his lips on the right side of his face were hanging down, taking medi-gel out and applying it to his face, he knew it would have to be treated later but for now it will keep his face intact, he also noticed his nose was whistling every time he breathed out though his nose but since he didn't know how bad it was broken he left it alone. Once that was done Logan put his pistol away and took out his shotgun and headed back out into the hallway, as the door opened a surprised batarian stood there, as soon as they both saw each other they tried to shoot, Logan fired first while the batarian was still raising his weapon, behind him Logan could see the rest of his squad still alive and a small group of pirates of five, Logan fired on one cutting him down before throwing a grenade into the last remaining group

"GRENADE!" one of the pirates yelled as the dived for cover but were too late, the explosion sent fragments flying into the group who were confined in the small enclosed space.

Wesley stood up and helped Douglas back to his feet before he saw Logan "holy shit, your face" he said as he came over to have a closer look "it looks like it tried to stop a truck" he joked

Logan chuckled "no, just a krogan" he told him "let's get moving before they come back"

Melina who was in charge of this mission nodded "agreed" she said "move out" she ordered "team two, how are you doing?"

"All good, we are almost at the control room now" the reply came over the radio.

Making their way deeper into the station, the squad taking down any pirate they came across and drawing attention away from the other team while planting demolition charges along the way.

"Ok we got the data" the other team reported "heading to evac now"

"Copy that" Melina said before turning to the rest of the squad "we almost done?" she asked

"We are now"" Douglas told her

Melina nodded "good work, now let's get moving"

Heading towards the evac the squad had to fight though more pirates and once again there was biotics, however the squad had quickly become a successful fighting unit, fighting as one instead of individuals like the pirates, Douglas and Jamal overloaded the shields, Melina took aim and fired, one shot for every kill, Wesley would draw their fire gunning any down that were stupid enough to try and run while Rachel and Logan worked side by side throwing biotic throws and warps making short work of whoever was left

"Hostiles down" Melina said as she started to move again "McKay?" she asked

Douglas shot a wounded pirate in the head as he answered "yes Ma'am?" he asked

"Start blowing this place" she told him "we are almost at the evac now and maybe those explosions will keep them busy" she said putting her breathing mask back on and ordering them to do the same, after they all had their masks on Melina nodded to Douglas giving him the signal.

Douglas laughed "they will do more than that" he said as he pushed the button to set off the first bomb they had planted

BOOOOM! The explosion ripped three decks in half venting dozens of pirates into space

As they kept running fighting as they went, they came across a group of six krogan and three asari who went to cover straight away and began by launching biotic attacks at them while the krogan laid down cover fire and moved in closer

Logan used his biotic's to rip the assault rifle out of a krogan's hands before Wesley fired his assault rifle ripping though the krogan's shields before ripping though his armour and causing the krogan's stomach contents spill onto the floor, Rachel launched a singularity lifting another three krogan upwards and into the line of fire where they were gunned down by Jamal

Douglas pushed the button again.

BOOOOM! The second explosion tore apart the life support systems, the space station was now without air, any pirate unlucky enough to be on those decks without a enviro-suit on would be dead

What was left of the pirate squad were rocked by the explosion and began to suffocate; a few of them went to put breathing masks on but were gunned down before they had a chance, Logan followed the rest of them as they quickly headed for the evac shooting any pirates that got in their way, making it to the shuttle, Logan's squad were the last ones to leave. Logan could see a member of the other team being carried over the shoulders of another soldier but couldn't make out who it was.

The shuttles left the space station and moved to get out of the blast radius

Douglas pushed the button again and after he waited a few moments pressed it again.

BOOOM! The third explosion ripped though power systems on the station and along with it gravity, it also set off a chain reaction of smaller explosions around the station BOOOM! The final bomb blast tore though vital supports causing the top half of the station to collapse into the lower half before the whole station exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

Logan was taken straight to the med bay once they returned, the doctor started to remove the medi-gel and Logan could feel the right side of his mouth open up again and started bleeding again he gritted his teeth in pain before the doctor stitched him up, taking her time, she carefully made sure his lips were lined up right otherwise it would make eating a problem or at least give him a lisp like the one Douglas had. Once his face was stitched up she took a step back as if inspecting her work before nodding as if happy with herself before she went to rest his nose

"This will hurt" she warned him

"Just get it over with" Logan told her

"Oh, tough guy huh?" she asked as she straightened his nose with a very loud crunch

Logan gritted his teeth but didn't make a noise once she was finished, he sniffed a few times before nodding "thanks doc, that whistling was getting annoying" he said

The doctor just smiled and shook her head "you're welcome" she said

"Logan! Thank god you are all right" Jamie said running in and giving him a hug "I have already lost one friend today, I didn't want to lose another" she said "what happened?" she asked

Logan took a sip from his energy drink before answering "had a knife fight with a krogan" he answered

Jamie raised her eyebrows "a knife fight with a krogan?" she asked "why would you want to do that for? Are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked

Logan sighed, all this worry for him was getting old "I didn't plan it" he told her "he charged, got in close, tried to stab me with my own knife and I talked him out of it" he explained

Jamie looked at him "talked him out of it?"

Logan didn't answer instead just traced a finger along his throat to which Jamie just nodded "fair enough" she said

"So you knew the guy who was shot?" Logan asked

Jamie nodded sadly "yeah I did" he answered "she was a friend of mine, we were in basic training together" she told him

Logan nodded "you ok?, it's never easy seeing a friend killed"

Jamie smiled weakly and said "yeah, I will be fine"

Logan studied her for a moment longer before he said "ok just making sure".

Over the next few months Logan was sent to six different raids and his squad made it through with no casualties, although many other squads were not so lucky, one in every ten marine's were killed in action and surprisingly the pirates sometimes took captives although no marine caught were ever seen again.

Logan had also become good friends with Op-Chief Douglas McKay who had taught him how to play poker and the two of them spent a lot of their spare time in between missions playing poker and on shore leave would sometimes enter poker tournaments however Logan could never beat the battle scarred Sentinel, Logan spent most of his shore leave with a random women, a fact that seemed to annoy Jamie which only confused Logan but he didn't let it bother him.

Intelligence gained from raiding the pirate space station had lead them to a colony called Korlus, a starship graveyard for the most part and unbearably hot, it was being used as a staging base for the Aztecs, unfortunately they knew they were coming and were ready for them. Defence cannons shot down two shuttles and damaged Logan's shuttle, the shuttle hit hard and slid to a stop, Logan and the rest of them got out of the shuttle while the pilot worked to get it repaired, once they had gotten out of the shuttle they spread out a few more shuttles landed but where all over the place and unlikely to be much help. Pirates were coming to check out the shuttle crash, moving though the rundown buildings and across the broken walkways and once in position they opened fire, over thirty Aztecs surrounded them from all sides.

"Take cover" Commander Anderson ordered who had just returned from completing a series of black op missions not that he ever told anyone about it so Melina was back to being second in command

Logan threw one Aztec fifteen feet with biotic's before shooting another in the chest, Anderson threw a grenade causing a blast that sent a group of them into the air and causing the rest nearby to run for cover leaving them exposed to weapons fire. The Aztec's had the numbers but did not work together making them somewhat easy pickings for the squad however due to the sheer numbers didn't seem to matter how many were killed, wave after wave kept coming.

Logan saw one Aztec with a rocket launcher and had just enough time to shout a warning out before the rocket went flying past him and headed right towards the shuttle, sending debris flying in all direction as the squad ran for cover and were quickly separated and pinned down.

Logan had managed to get to safety well out of the way of the blast but was now on his own, he threw a grenade but had no time to see how many it took out and since they were quickly surrounding him he needed to move and since they had blocked off where he had come from he headed away from the downed shuttle.

"Hey you guys still alive?" he asked into the radio shooting another Aztec, catching him in the lower half of the body "anyone read do you copy?" he asked again but got no answer "shit" Logan said to himself throwing another grenade, realizing the Aztec's could have a jamming tower which would be blocking any comm signals.

As Logan moved forward avoiding enemy fire he used his biotic's to pull a group of four down off a wall and sent them falling to their death, narrowly missing another rocket. Logan went skidding down a long slope before coming to a stop at the bottom, he needed to find the jamming tower if he had any hope of getting in contact with the rest of his squad, he could hear the fighting in the distance so he knew they were still alive, he just needed to reach them.

Moving though the rundown buildings, Logan dropped two more as he moved towards the jamming tower, Logan could see another pirate armed with a rocket launcher take aim and fire, the rocket flew towards Logan who was already running away from it and dived though a window as the rocket exploded against the wall where Logan was moments before. The problem was that Logan was higher up than he thought he was, as the ground rushed up towards him he tried to use his biotic's to slow himself down, something he had never done before.

"C'mon slow down" Logan said to himself as the ground headed closer towards him, he had managed to slow himself down enough that the fall wouldn't kill him but that didn't mean he had a good landing. Logan's knee felt strange as he stood back up, he looked around before he was thrown into a wall, looking up he could see a asari charging up another attack and then everything went dark.

Logan woke up sometime later to a punch to the head, he was stripped to the waist and both of his hands were in shackles and he was in a dark room

"I wouldn't think about using those biotic's of yours" said the only other person in the room with him and the same man who had punched him in the head "see these shackles?" he asked "kinetic or biotic sensitive" he explained "try and use them and BOOM" he said clapping his hands loudly "and those shackles crush both your hands off" he said laughing before punching him again "now you are going to tell us everything that the Alliance is doing and maybe we will kill you quickly" he said chuckling.


	9. Chapter 9:Desperate not Crazy

Chapter 9: Desperate Not Crazy

Logan looked around the darkened room and saw there was a small man that he hadn't seen before sitting at a computer and looked to be waiting for what Logan could only guess, Logan could also see a large table with a large selection of knives, a drill and even a blowtorch. Underneath Logan's feet was a dark crimson stain on the floor from the blood of past victims, as he studied the room he couldn't help but notice the smell of death that lingered in the room as well as the smell of other bodily fluids, pressed against a wall Logan knew he wasn't the first marine to be bought here and the first chance he got he would escape, the question was how.

"We already know who you are" he said holding up his dog tags "we just need to know where the Alliance ships are and what their next plans are" the man said "tell me and I will kill you quickly" he said "mess me around and I will take my time" he said grabbing Logan by the throat and moving his head close "so what's it going to be?"

Logan remained silent and spat in his face

The man wiped the spit from his face "hard way it is" he said before walking over to the table "see this?" he said holding up the blowtorch "this can turn metal into butter what do you think it will do to you?" he asked before moving onto something else

Logan said nothing as the man continued to explain what he was going to do to Logan and was going over each detail, the man even told him he was going to use a power drill on his ankles and use a spoon to remove his eyes but "we will save that one for last, I want you to see everything" he told Logan

"This is the way I got the last marine to talk" the man said "this is how we knew you were coming" he said laughing as he picked up a small needle "see this?" he asked "this is a fire needle" he explained "see they have a powder or a chemical on them, I'm not really sure on how they work, I just know they burn like the sun" he said before chuckling and walking closer, letting Logan see the needle before he slowly pushed it into Logan's stomach.

Logan screamed in agony as the needle felt like the needle was burning him on the inside before he could feel another being pushed into his skin. The man took his time with that and had pushed five of those fire needles into his stomach

The man pushed another needle into his bicep and was about to place one underneath his finger nail when he saw the Red tattoo on the inside of his forearm.

"Oh look what we have here" The man said smiling "and here I thought you were just a soldier" he said "and here you were deserving the V.I.P treatment" he said laughing as he put the needles away and held up a blowtorch in one hand and a blade in the other "so we should get rid of that tattoo" he said chuckling "what do you prefer?" he asked "cut it off or burn it off?" he asked smiling the whole time "choose quickly or I will just try both"

Logan cursed silently before giving his answer "Burn it" he said as he prepared for the pain

The man seemed happy with his choice "good idea" he said laughing

Putting the knife down and turned on the blowtorch and adjusting the flame until it was light yellow-blue in colour and slowly pressed against his tattoo, the pain was instant Logan was screaming in agony right away as the flame burnt his flesh and began to fill the room with smoke and the smell of burning meat, that's when Logan passed out from the pain

"Hmm, you are starting to smell good" the man said laughing "might have to have a barbeque" he said laughing at his own joke before he noticed Logan had passed out "don't worry I'll wait to finish this".

Once Logan woke up he could see the man still in the room talking to the small man at the computer "once he starts talking I want you to check out everything he says" the man told him

"And what if he doesn't know anything?" the small man asked "all this could be a waste of time" he said sounding as if he didn't quite have the stomach for witnessing torture

The man looked at him "I get you in the Aztec's and now you want to bitch about it?" he snarled before slapping the other man hard across the face "you're in the Aztec's now and if you don't toughen up then you will be in there next" he said

The small man backed down right away "no, it's not that" he said quickly holding up his hands "I just wanted to know what if he doesn't know anything?" he asked

The man smiled "then he bleeds slowly and dies" he said before he noticed Logan was awake "oh good your awake" he said smiling "I know you think you won't talk" the man said "but trust me everyone talks eventually" he told him as he picked up the blowtorch again and walked closer to him "ready or not" the man mocked before he pressed the flame to Logan's skin.

Logan screamed in pain for what seemed like hours before it was burnt off and the man let Logan recover for a short time leaving the man at the computer in the room with him

"You're not like the others" Logan said to the small man "what's your name?" Logan asked

The small man seemed to jump at the sound of his voice "Sam" he answered "and you don't know me" he said sounding defensive

Logan smirked to himself "I can guess" he said before looking at Sam "I'm guessing you never had a family" he said studying Sam's reaction and when he shifted uncomfortably Logan knew he had hit a raw nerve "no you had family" he corrected himself and noticed Sam tense up at his words "but they never did like you did they?" Logan continued "so they would beat you every chance they got" Logan said watching Sam's reaction which seemed to relax, which Logan knew could only mean he was off track "no, not beatings" Logan said "they did other things to you didn't they?" Logan asked

Sam stood up quickly and shouted at him "shut up!" he yelled

Logan just nodded "ok, we can talk later then Sam" he said as he tried to get some feeling into his shoulders, he could feel the shackles digging into his wrists and causing small bloody wounds to open up and trickle blood down his arms

The man moved over and slowly removed the fire needles and then moved to the table and grabbed a strange looking device before holding it up for Logan to see, the device was connected to a cord and sparks shot out from the end of it

"This is where I stop playing around" the man warned Logan as he threw freezing cold water over him and pressed the device against his wet skin, shocking Logan with electricity and causing Logan's body to spasm painfully.

The man kept this up for another ten minutes before he stopped and punched Logan in the stomach a few times, Logan could feel a rib break as he gasped for air.

"All this can end right now" the man said "what is the Alliance planning?" he asked before punching him again this time in the face bloodying his mouth

Lowering him to the ground the man had two others lift him up and place him on a table so his head was lower than his legs and placed a towel over his face as the other two men held Logan down, the man poured water onto the towel.

Logan instantly felt like he was under water and drowning, he struggled but the two men holding him down didn't budge, with his lungs on fire Logan resisted as best he could but it was a losing battle and after twenty seconds the water stopped being poured onto his face

"Feel like talking yet?" the man asked him as he took the towel off his face

The truth was that Logan didn't know what the Alliance's plans were he was too low on the pay grade to know that but the man didn't seem to care

Logan gasped for air and once he had caught his breath he spat a glob of blood at the man hitting him in the face who slowly wiped it off before punching Logan again this time in the groin before placing the towel on his face again and continued to pour water

Choking and gasping for air, Logan resisted against his captors as much as he could but passed out soon after.

"Shit we lost him!" the man said "get the paddles" as he went to revive Logan and restart his heart bringing him back from death

Slowly Logan came back to his senses, he noticed he was back in the shackles again against the wall, he took a deep breath and groaned at the pain his chest felt like it was on fire, he could see a first aid kit nearby and it dawned on him they had killed him by mistake and had to revive him. He could also see he was alone in the room with the small man at the computer again

"Hey Sam" he spoke his voice dry and raspy "what happened?" he asked even though he could guess the answer

"You died" he answered not looking at him

Logan nodded and decided since he was alone with him he would start talking to him again "So Sam, I'm guessing you ran from home and were found by the Aztec's" he said watching for any sign from Sam that he was on the right track when he got silence and a slight shuffle in response he knew he was "So you join up, thinking no one will ever treat you like that again as long as you have protection of the Aztec's" Logan said as he continued to analyse Sam

Sam stood up and looked at him before hitting an intercom button "He is awake" he said into the speaker

The man walked back in moments later and looked very angry "talk or I will cut you into little fucking pieces" the man warned grabbing Logan by the throat and when Logan thought he was going to pass out the man let go and walked away

The man seemed to be getting annoyed now and walked out of the room with a snarl and walked back in moments later holding a power saw

"Talk or lose your legs" he warned him as he started the saw as started to move it towards his legs when an asari walked in

The asari raised an eyebrow before she stopped the man "let me try" she said placing a hand on the man's shoulder "and this way afterwards we can do what we want to him without worrying if he will end up dead" she explained.

The man smiled "fair enough" he said before he kissed the asari "make him scream" he told her

The asari chuckled "don't I always?" she said before she walked towards Logan, her hand running up his naked torso she grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes "try to relax" she told him "it will hurt less" she warned as her eyes went black.

Logan was prepared for almost anything however resisting a asari mind meld was not covered in 'N-school' and it didn't take long before he felt a presence in his mind and once he felt her in his mind he mentally pushed back using sheer willpower to keep her out, straining against her and against a migraine he had some luck resisting however he couldn't keep her out completely

"Ah, there you are" she said smiling at him her eyes still pitch black "your mind is mine now" she told him "resist all you want but I will get to know every embarrassing secret" she said chuckling as she walked away.

The asari turned back around holding a box "I want to show you my trophies" she said as she opened the box and inside Logan could see what could only be body parts, a human body part in particular "only the lucky guys end up in my box" she told him before grabbing him by the balls "play your cards right and you can too" she said running her hand along his chest "tell me are they gun barrel's or cocks?" she asked mocking him she must of took the memory straight from his mind "I know the difference human " she said smirking "I would have to know, I collect them" she laughed before walking back towards him and grabbing by sides of his face and looking into his eyes.

Logan again resisted her but it was pointless she invaded his mind with somewhat ease but she could only get access to his time before the Alliance not once he joined and that was mainly due to Logan resisting her so hard his nose started to bleed

"Did you ever stop to wonder why your mother threw you away?" she asked him getting more memories from his mind "maybe it wasn't her" she said smiling "maybe it was you, maybe she didn't want to have a biotic for a son" she said "or maybe she took a look at you and thought she wouldn't get any money for you to score her next hit so she dumped you" the asari said her eyes still black as she continued to mock Logan. The asari used the connection she had with his nervous system to cause pain to flare up all over his body as she took even more memories from his mind and used them to mock him "ah, angel wings I have heard of that" she said "wouldn't work on asari though, our lungs are in a different place" she explained smiling "still after you have joined my trophy box, I think it's only fitting if you earn your wings" she told him her face lighting up at the possibility.

Pain spread like wildfire though out Logan's body as the asari triggered pain receptors in random places all over his body as Logan's screams echoed the small room he couldn't help but notice the small man over by the computer shifting uncomfortably

"Ah there's that lovely voice" she said as she triggered another massive shock to his nervous system

As more and more images of Logan assisting with giving people wings and even the killing of Ramon and his son "oh you got all upset over one kid huh?" she mocked "hundreds of them die worse than that every day" she explained "you're a killer" she told him "just like us" she said smiling "a cold blooded psycho killer" she mocked

The melding was taking its toll on both of them "Well don't go anywhere sweetie" she said sweetly before she kissed him as Logan tried to pull away after a minute she stopped and smiled before turning and left the room as she massaged her temples

Logan looked around and saw the small man at the computer looking for any information they had on him "Hey Sam" Logan rasped

"Shut up I am not talking to you" Sam said

Logan thought his next words carefully "so Sam you must be proud" he said

"What?" Sam asked

Logan lifted his head towards him "yeah, I mean here you are all grown up safe" he said "your family can never touch you again" he continued "you won" Logan said as he watched Sam seemed happy of that fact "so how does it feel knowing your worse than your parents ever were?" Logan asked

"What?" Sam asked he seemed stunned

"Yeah, you're a real momma's boy huh?" Logan mocked

"You think I'm stupid?" Sam retorted "I am not listening to you"

Logan chuckled his voice raspy from screaming "yeah I do" he answered "your no better than your parents, getting your jollies from torturing people, from other people's misery" he mocked "I bet it makes you feel like a big man" he sneered

Sam had heard enough and stood up "shut up" he said walking closer to Logan

"Oh good comeback" Logan mocked "tell me did you have such witty one-liners your parents were using you? Or did that come later when you started torturing people?" he asked

Sam screamed "SHUT UP!" he said as he moved even closer still and picked up a knife holding it like he was going to stab Logan

He never got the chance as soon as he was close enough Logan lifted both legs up and pushed outwards slamming both feet into Sam's face causing Sam to stagger backwards and the knife to drop to the floor before Sam could recover though Logan had both legs around his neck tight and twisted suddenly snapping Sam's neck

Logan had been thinking of ways to escape but none of his ideas looked promising but he needed to get out of here now. Glancing up at his shackles he thought of how a fox would chew off its own paw to escape a hunters trap but Logan was desperate not crazy he was however willing to try the next best thing.

Straining against the shackles he twisted and pulled as he tried to get enough leverage to snap his own wrist and in the right spot as well, if he broke his wrist at the wrong spot it wouldn't do anything and he would hang there on a broken limb and he only had one shot for this to work.

A loud snap could be heard in the small room and Logan screamed in pain trying not to pass out and waited a moment to catch his breath before sliding his broken wrist though the shackle and using the blood from where the shackles were digging into his wrists as lubricant and he now had one arm free and after a short while later of doing the same to his other wrist which seemed to be easier to break the pain was intense but he was at least free, he looked down at Sam's body before stomping him in the back of the head to make sure he was dead and prepared his next move.

The asari returned not to long after wards she was smiling when she entered the smile quickly left her face when she saw her prisoner was no longer were she had left him and Sam's lifeless body was on the floor where the prisoner should have been, she turned her head immediately to scan the room and if she had looked to her left instead of her right she would of seen the battered human lying in wait.

Pouncing as soon as he saw the asari Logan drove one knee into her ribs before slamming his head into the side of her face before lifting his head back up and slamming the back of his head into her chin, her biotics useless this close and under attack the impacts staggered her and knocked teeth out, Logan seeing his opening kept on the attack kicking her in the kneecap snapping her leg at the knee and sending a bone out the other side of her leg sending her to the ground and once there Logan kicked her in the face smashing the back of her head into the wall behind her, purple blood was flying everywhere as Logan stomped her head into the floor.

Logan was breathing heavy and his shoulders were numb he painfully moved his arms to in front of his body to protect them more if anything and quickly moved to the door and had a quick look outside seeing no one he left quietly


	10. Out of the Pan and into the Fire

Chapter 10: Out of the Fire and into the Pan

Logan slowly made his way through the hallways, staying in the shadows and avoiding Aztec's which was hard due to Logan's injuries. Logan's shoulders felt numb and heavy and he was in pain all over and exhausted but since he was now free he wouldn't waste this chance and first things first he needed either medical attention or needed to find a comm channel so he could get some help.

Logan's injuries were bad but not life threatening, he had a broken rib and two broken wrists but it was his knee that was really bothering him, he must of landed on it wrong but since he could still move his knee it wasn't that bad

In a room nearby three Aztec's were waterboarding a woman when they could hear the a knocking or loud bashing on the metal door, stopped what they were doing and one of the Aztec's went to the door to find out who was bashing on the door as soon as the Aztec opened the door everything went black and he saw nothing anymore

Logan had come across another room based on the sounds he was hearing coming from inside the room he could tell that someone else was being tortured inside he kicked the door two times and backed up and waited for the door to open and once it was open Logan ran and jumped using his biotic's to lower his own body weight and propel himself forward with so much speed and sheer force the Aztec was almost decapitated from the force of his attack, surprising the other two Aztec's who let go of their captive to deal with the enraged and battered man, once landing Logan booted one man in the groin before knee him hard in the face with a loud crunch and knocking teeth out before Logan spun around with a roundhouse kick causing Logan's leg to grip the man's neck tight before a sudden twist with his legs caused the man's neck to snap. Standing back up Logan looked over at the only remaining Aztec still alive who was trying to hold his jaw in place and trying not lose more teeth and before he could recover Logan head-butted him breaking his nose and smearing the man's nose across his face and dropping him to the ground once there Logan stomped on the man's neck crushing his windpipe.

Logan winced from the pain in his ribs it was hurting to breathe, he just wanted to sleep

"Can you walk?" Logan asked the woman as he stretched his bad knee and flexed his leg once he was happy that he could continue he slowly stood up

The woman had been stripped naked and was shaken up badly "I…I think so" she said weakly

"Look we need to get out of here" Logan said to her "if those men find us, what we just went through will seem like a vacation" he told her "I can get us out of here but you need to help me" he said "can you do that?" he asked

The woman just nodded "yeah" she said wiping her eyes "what do you need me to do?"

Logan smiled pleased that she was going to help "for now I just need you to be my arms" he said "what's your name?"

"Renee" the woman answered before she thought about what Logan needed her for "your arms?" she said before she noticed Logan's arm's hanging down and the tell-tale signs of his wrists been broken "holy shit, your arms!" she said

Logan only nodded, he felt exhausted even more so now that he had used biotic's "yeah I'm fine" he told her "not much we can do about them now, resetting them will take time and we don't have time for that" he told her "so let's move"

Renee looked worried but nodded "ok I'm ready" she told him

Logan smiled and moved towards the door "if you can find any weapons that would be great at a time like now" he said turning around he could see Renee had put on a pair of pants and was taking the jacket off one of the Aztec's he had killed before she grabbed a pistol and nodded to Logan

"You ever fired one of those before?" Logan asked her

"I spent some time playing that game where you have to shoot the holograms with lasers" she said before shrugging her shoulders "well it must sound pretty stupid to you"

Logan looked at her "time for the real thing Renee" he told her "you aim for the head or the heart, anything else is your ass" he warned

Renee nodded "I'm ready" she said

Once in the hallway, the two of them avoided a few Aztec's who moved past them Renee had wanted to shoot them but Logan had told her not to and to only do what he says

"Listen we can't start a fight with every Aztec we see" he told her "we have to be smart"

Renee looked angry "so we just let them live?" she asked annoyed "after everything they had done?"

Logan shook his head "for now yes" he said "I am only one man" he told her "not a fucking army" he said

Renee frowned "but you're a biotic" she said "can't you just kill them with that?" she asked

Logan shook his head "yes I am a biotic" he said "and I could normally" he said "but with my arms like this I have no way of focusing and aiming my biotic's" he explained

"So what?" she said "I'll take cover and you do your thing"

Logan laughed out loud at that "let me try and explain" he said as they continued making the way though the base "at the moment, I'm like a flame in a windstorm, no direction and everyone gets burned" he said

Renee frowned again "but I saw you use biotic's to kill that guy" she said

Logan nodded "slight difference I was using biotic's on my body not trying to hit anyone else with them" he said as he moved towards another door "ok this is it, just follow my lead"

Renee nodded "let's do this"

Once the door opened and inside the room they could see two Aztec's standing near a control panel that turned as soon the door opened, Renee opened fire hitting one in the chest twice while Logan ran towards the other one and jumped towards him placing a kick to the chest and sending him backwards and into the wall where Renee shot the Aztec in the face before shooting the other man in the face

"So what's this room?" Renee asked

"Control room for the cells on this block" Logan answered her as he sat down to rest

"What do you mean this block?" She asked

"This place is massive and would have at least five blocks" he said "with at least a hundred to two hundred cells on each block" he told her

"Good grief how many people would they have here?" Renee asked

Logan blinked the pain in his arms was intense "hard to say they could have one in every cell or they might have more" he told her "come here" he said "now I need you to open all the cells on this block"

Renee shook her head horrified "bastards" she said before walking over to the console "shouldn't we get more weapons first?" she asked

Logan shook his head "no, the armoury would be heavily defended, we need something to get their attention"

Renee stopped what she was doing "you mean we using them as bait?" she asked

Logan shook his head "no, we are giving them a chance to escape" he told her "something they didn't have before" he explained "besides I get the feeling nobody leaves this place, like a death camp" he said before turning to her "we will help them just not with them" he told her as alarms sounded throughout the base "just do it already" he snarled half from pain half from frustration

Renee did what she was told and opened the cells on this block "now what?" she asked, she didn't seem happy about opening the cells just yet and would of preferred to be able to help them more directly

Logan looked at the dead bodies "I need you to give me one of their headsets so I can listen in" he said as Renee took one off the dead and put it on Logan's head and hooking it into his ear "now let's move" he told her

As they moved out of the room they could hear the sounds of chaos as colonists and other people captured raced to their freedom most were cut down quickly however they were causing a lot of trouble for the Aztec's , grabbing weapons and starting fires and filling the hallways with smoke

Over the headset Logan could hear that familiar voice of the man who tortured him "Damn it what the fuck is going on down there?" he asked "Zorilla answer me" he said "damn it why won't that damn asari answer her comm's?"

"Attention, Attention Zorilla is dead fuckhead" Logan said over the comm "and Sam and those guys from next door are going to be running a little late"

"I am going to rip your fucking spine out" the man said to Logan

Logan laughed "now that is not a voice for radio" Logan mocked "so what's your name anyway? Arsehole, Dickhead, Bitch-tits? " Logan said "I need to know so they can I.D your corpse"

The man almost snarled over the comm "I am going to crave my name into your forehead" he warned

Logan chuckled "well you need to know your name to do that" he mocked

The man went quiet for a moment before "My name is Kurt Silva" he said "and I will be the last person you ever see"

Logan smiled and chuckled over the comm "then come and get me then" as he ended the conversation

Renee and Logan left the control room and made their way through the base, avoiding Aztec's and killing the ones that they couldn't sneak past. The colonists racing for the exits and causing chaos for the Aztec's made it easier to move around and of course Logan and Renee setting off alarms, shutting down defences and opening more cells and releasing even more colonists made things even easier however the dead littered the hallways both from Aztec's and colonists.

Making their way through the base shooting any Aztec's they saw and following the path of least resistance they ended up in a large open area littered with glass tanks, tables and a few cells as Logan moved closer he could see the glass tanks were filled with human body parts there was a couple of other glass tanks that had a small collection of other species organs but for every other tank was filled with human organs on the wall was a large screen with a list of names and dates and then a name of an organ beside that.

Logan could hear Renee throwing up behind him as he walked closer to the screen and began studying the names on the screen "we need to download those names" he said and when he got no answer he turned around and saw Renee wiping her mouth "Renee?" he asked

Renee was very pale but finally answered him "y…yeah ok" she said

Logan nodded before looking around at the room as Renee used a stolen Omni-tool to download the names and anything else she found

Renee started to download the data "what are they doing here anyway?'

Logan looked around before answering "organ black market" he said "take the organs here and sell them" he told her

Renee looked very pale "so what with the torture then?" she asked

Logan was silent for a moment "for business" he said "to find out information they normally wouldn't get" he said "apart from that, for fun" he explained

Renee had just finished downloading the data "but I don't know anything" she said "I was studying for Alliance R&D but I don't know anything yet"

Logan nodded "they wouldn't know that" he said "besides they may have just wanted to hurt you" he told her

Renee turned to Logan "so all that was for nothing?" she asked

Logan looked at her and tried to think of a way to tell her that the Aztec's saw her as nothing but a slab of meat and would of thought nothing of putting her in here with her friends and family well what was left of them "not to them it wasn't" he said

Renee looked confused "then why would they do that?" she asked

Logan moved towards the door "fun" he told her "let's move" he said before she could think of anything more to ask

Squads of Aztec's were now searching room by room for Logan and Renee and shooting anyone that was not a member of the Aztec's however due to the number of colonists running the hallways and running out of the base and into the wastelands of Korlus it was taking far longer than what they expected

Logan looked into the hallway and saw a Aztec with his back turned "kill him" he mouthed the words to Renee who took aim and fired hitting the Aztec in the back dropping him

"My legs!" the Aztec screamed "I can't feel my legs" he screamed from the ground

"Shoot him again" Logan told her

Renee looked at Logan "why?" she asked "he can't move"

Logan sighed before walking over calmly and stomping on the Aztec's neck causing a loud snap to be heard "if I tell you to kill someone I mean kill them not fucking cripple them" he told her "the moment you show these fuckers any mercy is the moment that you wind up in a box" he snarled

Renee looked shaken up "those were my family and friends in that room back there" she said and was about to say something else when Logan cut her off

"And what do you think they will do if they catch us?" he asked "what you went through before will seem like a vacation to what they will do now" he told her before looking down at the dead Aztec "you have killed some of them, that makes you a enemy of the Aztec's now" he told her "now move" he ordered her

Renee followed Logan along slowly making their way to a shuttle bay, barrels of element zero which is used a star ship fuel and is also highly flammable there was also two large tanks filled with element zero as well as a weapons locker and a control panel to release docking clamps and launch shuttles from the bay

Logan moved to the control panel and had a quick look at it "Renee I need you here" he told her and after she had walked over "I need you to grab all the weapons you can carry and change the safety settings on that" he said

"What for?" Renee asked as she ran over to the weapons locker and started grabbing weapons

Logan had moved towards the barrels and was now knocking them over spilling element zero all over the floor "I need you to send that shuttle" he said looking at one shuttle "into that wall" he told her

"We aren't escaping?" Renee asked

Logan shook his head "not yet their AA guns would shoot us out of the sky"

Renee looked around and realized what Logan was up to "you're burning it down?" she asked

Logan nodded "yep" he answered "hopefully the Alliance will see a big ass smoke cloud and come and check it out"

Renee was horrified "but the colonists will be burned alive!" she explained to him

Logan sighed "I know" he said quietly

Renee shook her head before walking over to Logan and punching him hard in the face which Logan just took but had a dangerous look in his eyes

"That one was free, the next one will cost you" he warned "listen, these guys need to be taken care of, you have seen what they are capable of, and they deserve punishment" he said "and the colonists won't all burn only the ones in the deepest parts of the base" he told her "if you want to get out of here alive, I still need your help"

Renee nodded "fine but I want to help as many people as we can" and went back to the control panel and after a few minutes of hacking she managed it "there" she said as she pressed the button

The shuttle launched and exploded into the wall sending fireballs in every direction and soon the whole room was in flames

"Let's get out of here before those tanks blow" Logan told her running out of the room, his whole body felt on fire and if he stopped moving then he would have trouble getting moving again but he kept moving and headed towards an elevator "Renee get in" he told her

Renee got into the elevator and looked at Logan and noticed he was very pale and seemed to be on his last legs "c'mon I need you I can't do this without you" she said to him "this is your plan remember" Renee laughed nervously

Logan nodded and blinked a few times before nodding again "alright I'm good" he said "we can leave on foot now" he said "we head up to the upper levels find a way out" he told her "and you hand out those weapons to anyone that we find" he said

Renee nodded "right" as she checked her shotgun

**2 miles south of Aztec base**

"We have smoke sir" Melina Chavez told Commander Anderson, Lieutenant Chavez was laying on her belly with her rifle and scope set up watching the distance, if she hadn't spoken you would have been hard pressed to know she was even there. In the distance a large black smoke cloud could be seen rising into the sky

"Good work" Commander Anderson said "I want to get a closer look" he said as the moved

It had been 2 days since they first arrived here and just over a day since the squad got separated Anderson, Chavez and the quiet engineer Jamal Hopkins ended up together and they had no idea what had happened to the others and had fallen back to a safe distance before they would try and move in again quietly

"Think it is one of ours boss?" Hopkins asked

Anderson thought for a moment "I don't know it could be" he answered "I'm sure she is fine" he told the young engineer

Hopkins nodded "I hope so" he said softly

Chavez came down from her vantage point "Corporal Marden is tough and a powerful biotic" she said "she is fine we will see" she said

Anderson nodded and looked at his small squad 'let's move" he said

**1 mile north of Aztec base**

Op-chief Douglas McKay saw black smoke burst from the base "looks like someone kicked a hornet's nest" he said, since being separated McKay had taken charge of Corporal Rachel Marden and the reckless Service Chief Wesley Callaway and due to the jamming towers had not heard a word from the others since

"I can see people running out" Callaway said who just like Chavez was using a rifle to watch the distance unlike Lieutenant Chavez, Callaway had a scope on a high powered assault rifle "they don't look like Aztec's" he said

Corporal Rachel Marden smiled "maybe it's Jamal?" she asked hopefully

"Only one way to find out" McKay said "let's move"

**Inside the Aztec base**

Logan could hear people screaming as they were either burned alive or shot by Aztec's, of course Logan had forgotten about one possibility and as soon as he saw them roaming the halls he cursed to himself for forgetting the fact that varren are very popular amongst pirates.

Varren's are kind of like an alien dog, looking a bit like a cross between a dog and a real ugly fish, with bulging eyes and spines coming from their back but what made varren truly dangerous was the three key traits one was their sense of smell as once they got a scent they didn't stop until they found it and the second trait was their powerful and oversized mouth that was filled with teeth that reached a length of nine inches long and of course the third trait that they ate their prey alive made them a bad sight to see if you were injured like Logan was.

Logan and Renee walked past one dead body that looked as if it had been eaten and before they could realize what that meant, two varren could be seen at the end of the hallway blood dripping from their lips they snapped at each other before they both started running towards them

Renee fired and hit one but it wasn't a fatal wound so it kept coming she kept firing while backing up and finally dropping one

Logan was not so lucky, with no weapons he had no chance of fighting this thing so he ran with the varren close behind him and went to get up high away from the alien dog but varren can jump and jump very well too, grabbing Logan by his leg and pulling him down and tearing his leg open and once Logan was on the ground the varren tried for Logan's throat while it ignored Logan's kicks to its face

Just as the Varren was close enough to his face he could smell its breath, a gun shot rang out and the varren's head was torn in half. Logan leaned his head back and saw Callaway standing there with a proud look on his face

Callaway smiled "stay" he said simply

"Hey" Logan called out weakly "give me a hand here" he asked

McKay was closely behind Callaway "Shepard my boy!" he said as he walked over "oh that doesn't look good" he said looking down at Logan shredded leg "just stay still" he said as he applied medi-gel to the wound "rest of the Alliance is coming in now" he told Logan "we have more shuttles landing now mopping up what you started" he said before he stopped and put a finger to his ear "roger that" he said "Commander Anderson is on his way in now and the jamming towers have been taken down" he told Logan

Logan nodded "yeah" he was still lying on his back while McKay worked on his injuries

Marden walked over with Renee "she told me what happened" she said "I can't believe you broke your own arms" she said

Logan smiled weakly he was exhausted and had nothing left "yeah" he answered simply as he slowly closed his eyes


	11. Chapter 11 Battered But Alive

Chapter 11

Battered but Alive

Logan was still out cold and was taken for medical treatment, while being carried past squads of marine's quiet chatter about Logan's escape spread very quickly and as a result many were trying to get a look at the man who survived by snapping his own arms. The doctors had surrounded Logan and were trying to repair his shredded leg, however due to the extent of his injuries he was transferred to an Alliance space station where he could receive more medical attention as well as being able to recover in a military hospital without taking up beds that might be needed for the more seriously injured marine's.

On his way to the space station, a doctor had come to greet them as soon as Logan was on board

"So what's his story?" the doctor asked

A field medic who was assisting with transporting Logan answered "Dr Chakwas, this is Gunnery Chief Logan Shepard" he told her "he was captured and tortured for a day and a half, he broke his arms to escape" he said

Dr Chakwas looked at Logan and shook her head "you poor boy" she said "what did they do to you?" she asked as she looked over his wounds "third degree burns on his left forearm" she said more to herself as Logan was wheeled into the med bay "electric burns on torso as well as small marks from a type of needle on his torso and bicep" she said thinking what could of coursed them "do you know what could of done this?" she asked the field medic who shook his head

"Might be from fire needles" he said "small needles covered in a chemical that burns on contact with flesh" he said "it's more like poison ivy than a real burn but it hurts like all hell"

Dr Chakwas nodded while running a scan over his body "broken rib and of course two broken wrists" she said shaking her head, she had been in the Alliance all of her adult life but this was the first time she had seen a marine go to such lengths to survive "his leg is a broken shredded mess" she said "we need to focus on that first" she said to her assistant before turning to the field medic and dismissing him so he could return to his duties.

Logan woke up a few hours later he was very groggy but felt no pain and he also felt a little giddy, it was then he noticed the IV in his arm that was hooked up and must be feeding him painkillers, looking around he could see another marine in the same room as him who was awake.

"And look at that, the dead wake" the marine said when he saw Logan stirring

"How long was I out for?" Logan asked

The other marine thought for a moment before he answered "few hours, they just bought you back from surgery" he said "how you feeling anyway?"

Logan groaned as he sat up "sore" he said cracking his neck, he was silent for a few moments as he remembered what had happened to him and for some reason what the asari did to him seemed to bother him more, he didn't know why "so what's your name?" he asked

The marine smiled "Matthew Dinnie" he said "I'm an infiltrator" he said looking down at his leg "my leg got broken, almost ripped off"

Logan nodded "how did you do that?" he asked

"Well I didn't break my own leg if that's what you're asking" Matthew said laughing "nah got launched by a biotic" he told Logan "I flew around twenty feet before I landed" he said

Logan nodded "that must of hurt" he replied before adding "news travels fast around here, I wasn't expecting anyone to know just yet" he said simply

Matthew nodded "yeah, you're kind of infamous now" he said chuckling "everyone wanted to see you when you came in, nobody really believed that you broke your arms so they wanted to see for themselves" he said

Logan rolled his eyes "so when are you getting out?'

Matthew sighed "few weeks" he said as he picked up a pistol that was heavily modified and began to take it apart

Logan sighed and cracked his neck "so where did that happen? I didn't see you on Korlus" he asked

Matthew shook his head "nah not on Korlus, I was a part of a raid on a refuelling station"

At that point Dr Chakwas entered the room and took a look at Matthew taking apart his pistol "I believe I have told you before not to do that in here"

Mathew smiled "c'mon doc it's boring in here" he said

Dr Chakwas just rolled her eyes "now how are you feeling?" she asked Logan as she began giving him a medical scan and checking his bandages

"Good" Logan said "all things considered" he told her "I'm not in pain though if that's what you mean" he said

Dr Chakwas nodded "good then the pain killers are working then" she said "oh and when you feel up to it Commander Anderson and the psychologist want to talk to you"

Logan rolled his eyes "I'm fine, I don't need to talk to a shrink" he said sounding annoyed

Dr Chakwas just looked at him "well then I will not clear you for active duty until you do"

Logan sighed "fine, I'll talk to them" he told her

Dr Chakwas nodded "good she will be here to see you in a few hours then, after you have recovered a bit more" she said "and Commander Anderson will see you….." she was saying as Commander Anderson walked into the room "oh Commander you're here" she said

"How is our Operations Chief doing?" he asked

Dr Chakwas nodded "remarkably well" she said "I would like to keep him for observation" she told him who only nodded in response

"Wait, did I just hear you refer to me as Op-chief sir?" Logan asked

Commander Anderson smiled "you have been promoted effective immediately" he told Logan "I will still have to know what happened down there" he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed

Logan nodded and took a deep breath as he recounted what had happened, while he told his story he noticed that Dr Chakwas was listening to him as was Matthew Dinnie and he couldn't help but notice the shocked looks on their faces

"He was going to cut my legs off with a chainsaw when an asari stopped him" Logan said "she said that she could get the info out of me without killing me….again" he told Anderson "then her eyes went black and then she was in my mind" he said

Anderson just listened "did she get anything?" he asked "I'm not judging you son" he quickly explained

Logan looked at Anderson and though gritted teeth he said simply "she didn't get shit!" he said before continuing his story once he was done he looked at Anderson who nodded and looked almost proud of him

"Get some rest son" he said "you did good and thanks to the names you got we now have a few leads on where to go next" he said before standing up "I'll let the rest of your squad know you pulled though they are eager to see you"

Logan smiled "send them in" he said his sprits lifting

Anderson shook his head "not yet, you need some rest first" he told him before saluting him and talking to Dr Chakwas and left soon afterwards

Dr Chakwas walked over to him and injected a needle into the I.V bag and almost right away Logan started to fall asleep

"What's that for?" Logan slurred

Dr Chakwas finished doing her checks before answering him "it's just to put you to sleep we need rest" she said as Logan's eyes closed before she finished answering him

When Logan woke up again it was hours later and was hungry looking around he could see there was Dr Chakwas talking to a another doctor

"Ah he is awake" the new doctor said "my name is Dr Miller" she said "I will be talking to you about what happened to you"

Logan rolled his eyes "look this is not needed, I am fine" he told her

Dr Miller smiled "well that's what I am here to find out" she said still with that bubbly personality that made it really hard for Logan to stay pissed off

After a hour of talking in which Logan answered every question she had asked but was pretty much telling her what she needed to hear

Dr Miller smiled at the end of the session "well that was good, maybe next time you can tell me the truth" she said as she wrote a few things down still smiling "I can't help you if you don't talk to me" she explained "you went through more than most it would be understandable if you were suffering from post-traumatic stress" she said "but we can talk about that next time" Dr Miller told him before telling him she would be back tomorrow

After having something to eat Logan saw Melina come to visit him she was in a somewhat happy mood which was rare for her

"Hey" she said as she sat down his bed "how is the food?" she asked

Logan chuckled "tastes like shit" he told her "you're in a good mood" he said

Melina smiled "well we all thought you were dead" she told him "I should of know it would of taken more than pirates to kill you" she joked before she went quiet "hey listen I have been meaning to ask….are you and Jamie an item?" she asked

Logan looked at her "no, we are just friends" he told her "why do ask?" he wondered out loud

Melina smiled "when you get out of here, ill shout you a drink" she said and with a wink she stood up and went to leave

Logan raised an eyebrow "are you hitting on me Ma'am?" he asked

Melina just smiled "something to think about" was all she said before she left

Over the next few days Logan's squad had come to visit him but due to the war going on they couldn't always make it and as a result Logan spent most of his time talking to Matthew who he had found out was an Operations chief as well. Of course Dr Miller was still giving him a hard time wanting him to open up but he didn't like doing that, growing up sharing personal weakness to anyone would be a death sentence even though he knew in this case it wasn't it still took some time, old habits die hard after all but over time Logan opened up.

"I never knew the Asari could do that" he said "invade people's minds like that" he told Dr Miller

"Well what Zorilla did to you is seen as a serious crime amongst the asari" she told him "most asari are not like that at all and would look at Zorilla like humans view a rapist" she explained to him

Logan went silent and blinked "you're saying she raped me?" he asked

Dr Miller bit her lip as she thought of way to tell him "as far as asari look at it, yes she did" she told him

Logan looked down at his hands "too bad I couldn't kill her twice" he snarled under his breath

Dr Miller studied her patient reaction before adding "it was not your fault, no one could have done more" she tried to reassure him

Logan looked back up at her "I know that" he said not really sure what to think before he asked "so how do you know all this about the asari anyway?"

Dr Miller smiled softly "my bond mate is an asari" she told him "and believe me asari like Zorilla are few and far between and are no more common than human's who do the same" she said

Logan looked at her "still happens a lot though yeah?" he asked

"Yes but not in large numbers" Dr Miller said "some of the Terra Firma party like to claim it's every one in four or that every asari will do it, not true" she reassured him "the real numbers are closer to one in twenty or something like that" she told him "so you see it does happen but nowhere near the amount those bigots claim" she said before asking "how do you feel?"

Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes "like I can't wait to catch up to her partner" he told her

Dr Miller smiled "I think you're going to be fine" she said

Logan raised his eyebrows "does that mean I'm clear for active duty?" he asked hopefully

Dr Miller shook her head "not yet, I don't want to rush you back into the thick of it just yet" she said "just take it easy you will be back in the fight soon enough, you have my word" she told him before leaving

Once Logan was by himself when he tried to for a walk, against doctor's orders, a bad mistake, something Matthew was telling him not to do just yet, but Logan was very stubborn and couldn't stand sitting in a comfy bed while his squad were getting shot at.

As soon as Logan put weight onto his bad leg a sharp pain shot up his leg before his leg buckled and he fell over in agony

Dr Chakwas came running into check on him "Mr Shepard I believe I told you not to get out of bed" she said while helping him back up onto his bed "you have reopened your leg" she told him as she began stitching him back up and gave him some more painkillers "now when I tell you not to get out of bed I mean it" she told him in a motherly sort of way

Logan sighed "I hate it here" he told her "I'm going stir crazy in this room" he said

Dr Chakwas nodded "I know I don't like here much myself, I'd rather be on a warship" she said "however I'll see about getting something to keep you busy" she told him "but if you keep getting out of bed you will be here for longer and I really don't want to have to tie you to the bed"

Logan chuckled at that "Kinky doctor, but I think we should keep it professional" he joked

Dr Chakwas laughed at that "one more comment like that and you can go without painkillers for a little while" she joked

Logan eyes went wide "you wouldn't?" he asked

"Oh wouldn't I?" she said with a chuckle as she left

Logan shook his head "your evil doctor" he joked

Watching the news Logan heard his name mentioned so he turned up the volume "…was captured by pirates and had escaped by breaking his arms before fighting his way through the base" the reporter said "he has since been taken for medical treatment and is now up for a promotion" the reporter said before moving onto another story

Matthew chuckled "looks like your famous now"

Logan sighed "yeah looks like" he said "I hope it doesn't make my job more difficult now"

Matthew smiled "I'm sure it won't" he said "although you might be asked for interviews now"

Logan rolled his eyes at that "great"

Logan introduced Matthew to Douglas McKay and Wesley Callaway when they came to visit him a few hours later and ended up playing poker with them, while playing Logan thanked Wesley for saving his life

"No problem sir" he said with a goofy looking smile on his face "I'm sure you will repay the favour someday"

Logan chuckled "I'm sure I will" he said "and don't call me sir, I work for a living" he joked "so where are you guys heading to next?" he asked

Wesley placed a card down before answering "well I am heading to some trade point between slavers and buyers" he said "we going in as possible buyers to draw them out into the open" he said slamming his fist into his open hand

"What about you Douglas?" Logan asked

Douglas dealt a new hand of cards before he answered "me, I'm retiring" he said "I bought nice little bar on Elysium, they needed new businesses to open since the raid so I happened to get it heaps cheaper than what it was selling for before the raid" he said looking at his cards "just one last mission before I can retire" he said

Logan nodded "nice, do we get a discount or a bar tab?" he asked chuckling

Douglas smiled "Alliance half price drinks" he said "my way of giving something back" he said laughing "gotcha" he said throwing his cards down "royal flush" he said

Matthew swore "god damn it, how do you keep doing that?" he asked

Douglas chuckled "well I could tell you how I keep beating you guys but then I would have to kill you" he joked

"So where is this last mission anyway?" Logan asked

Douglas started to deal a new hand "one more hand" he told them "they have me going to some backwater planet to do a simple sweep" he answered

Logan shook his head "man I wish I could join you, one last time before you retire" he said

Douglas smirked "well you would have been if you didn't fuck up your injured leg again" he told him

Matthew picked up his cards "so what's the name of this planet anyway?" he asked

"I don't know" Douglas answered while thinking "Akuze I think" he said "I'm leaving tomorrow" he told them


	12. Chapter 12 Back in Action

Author's Note: Sorry I have not been updating this, I have not forgotten. I have just been busy being a new father. Oh, this chapter will contain sex scenes and violence. Be warned. Moreover, of course I do not own Mass Effect and make no money of this at all Bio ware owns all I am just playing in their sandbox.

Chapter 12

Back in Action

Logan sitting in bed after doing physio on his leg and was watching the news when a report on Akuze come on the screen, so he turned it up and told Matthew and the doctors to be quiet

"We interrupt this program for breaking news forty nine marines have been killed in action on the small planet Akuze," the reporter said. "The platoon encountered an unknown alien animal now known as a Thresher maw, a massive apex predator well known by council races," the reporter continued. "So far we are still getting incoming reports however we are told that thresher maws are spread all over the galaxy and often appear on uncharted worlds," the reporter said. "The platoon was ambushed a by nest of these animals and a vicious fire fight occurred in which forty nine brave marines died in the attack leaving only one alive" the reporter had been reporting on the war but this was seen as an incredible and avoidable loss of life

Logan knew in his heart Douglas McKay did not survive, his luck had finally ran out and the reporter confirmed what he already knew

"The sole survivor Gunnery Chief Nikita Taylor is being taken for medical treatment we will update you as we learn more" the reporter finished

Logan turned the screen off and laid back in his bed, thinking of his friend and the brother he never had "one last mission" he said more to himself than anyone

Matthew was quiet for a moment "you ok?" he asked

Logan nodded "it was meant to be a simple mission" he said, "I guess nothing is ever simple" he sighed "I'll be fine," he said

Over the next week Logan had two more sessions with Dr Miller where he talked about his capture, the torture, the loss of Douglas McKay and of course the Aztecs

"You have had run in's with the Aztec's before haven't you?" she asked

"Yeah I used to have to hide from them as a kid" he said "wasn't that hard you could see them rolling down the street in a van with the lights off" he told her

"Were you afraid of them?" she asked

Logan looked at her "as a kid I was, as I knew what would have happened if they caught me" he told her. "But once I joined the Reds I didn't, they were not stupid enough to go after a Red on their turf" he said "but even so I knew what they were capable of and the fact they were not to be trusted or taken lightly"

Dr Miller nodded "so what would they of done if they did catch you as a child?" she asked already knowing the answer

Logan just looked at her "what do you think?" he asked, "they would of sold me as a slave and I could be anywhere now," he said

Dr Miller was quiet for a moment she had heard stories of what the slums of earth were like but if what Logan was telling her was true then it was far worse than what was reported "do you ever think about it?" she asked

"No" Logan said simply "am I cleared for duty yet?" he asked

Dr Miller could not help but smile "just one last question" she told him "Dr Chakwas has noticed you sleep with your hands covering your face and ears, can you tell me why?" she asked

"When I lived on the streets if you didn't sleep like that rats would eat your ears and face off" he told her "I saw at least two different people die like that" he said before he added "either junkies or people who didn't know any better" he said

Dr Miller nodded "well I think you are fit for duty and I have to say you have survived where others would either have died or be locked up in a mental hospital by now" she said "I think you will be fine" she said "just take it easy you don't want to damage your leg again" she told him

Logan nodded "thanks doc" he said as he watched her leave

After another week in the med bay, Logan finally allowed to leave. Matthew released two weeks ago and had already placed into Logan's squad and the rest of his squad were waiting for him and were planning a night out to remember Douglas McKay and to have one last night of fun before going back onto the front lines.

Having shore leave on some small colony wasn't ideal as there was not much to do, however the squad didn't really care and made their way to a local bar

"I believe I owe you a drink," Melina said to him when she saw him

"Yes ma'am, I believe you do" Logan said smiling as he followed her to the bar and helped her carry the drinks back to the squad's table.

Sitting down with the drinks Logan raised his glass in honour of Douglas McKay, the rest of the squad raised their glasses and offered a moments silence to the former teammate before the downed their shots and slammed the glasses down

After spending the next few hours drinking more than what recommended for human consumption, Logan slammed his shot glass down as he watched Wesley struggle to stand up take two steps before throwing up and falling over

Matthew shook his head "never get into a drinking contest with a biotic" he said laughing while helping him up "c'mon lightweight, let's get you back before you make more of a mess" he said placing an arm over his shoulder "see you guys tomorrow" he said as he walked away with Wesley

"I wanna rematsh" he slurred pointing at Logan

Logan chuckled while he was drunk, he was fine and had always been a drinker and ever since he got his biotic amp he could outdrink almost anyone, only Douglas McKay was able to keep up with him "some never learn their lesson" he said with a shake of his head

Melina looked at him she had a few drinks herself but spent most of the night watching Wesley make an idiot of himself so while she had a buzz she was by no means drunk "you ok after all that?" She asked while biting her lower lip

Logan nodded with a smile "yeah I'm fine" he said burping before he looked at her "would you like to get out of here ma'am?" he asked raising his eyebrows

Melina smiled "I thought you would never ask" she said as she took him by the hand and lead him to a deserted park not far from the bar before she pounced kissing him and tearing his shirt off while Logan worked on her top and removed her bra

Logan noticed she was very aggressive pushing him backwards and into a wall, he let her take charge as a light bluish glow surrounded his body and since she was touching him surrounded her as well sending goose bumps over her whole body. She fumbled with his pants with a slight desperation to her movements before reaching in and taking a handful of him as she lowered to her knees and took him in her mouth

Logan groaned and after a minutes of her attention he lifted her back up and pulled her pants down and spun her around so her back was against his chest, bending her over he entered her and gripped her hips.

Massaging her breasts with his hands while using his biotics to increase the slight tingle over her body which based on the noises she was making she enjoyed, the sounds of the bodies slapping together became more frantic before Logan exploded inside her with a groan he pulled out.

"Holy shit" she panted "that was amazing" she told him "I didn't know you could use your biotics like that," she said

Logan chuckled "yeah of course it's the first thing we can do" he answered "even a biotic with no training can do that" he told her "of course training helps" he said laughing and pulling his pants up

Melina smiled, as she got dressed. "just so you know this was a one off and does not change anything between us," she told him with a slight look of concern on her face

Logan smiled "good" he said, "we should get going though we do have a briefing in the morning" he said

Melina nodded "I will see you then" she said as she walked away.

The next morning Logan was up before anyone else and due to his biotic nature and his high tolerance for alcohol he had no hang over, Wesley was not so lucky and reminded Logan of the walking dead "up for that rematch?" he teased

Wesley just looked at him "you're not human sir" he said with a slight chuckle as they both walked into the briefing room and waited for the rest to show up

Melina walked in next and met Logan's eyes with a slight smile and a brief nod before seeing Wesley and laughing, "If I remember correctly you were warned not to try and out drink Shepard" she said to him

Wesley nodded "yeah well next time I'll listen" he said rubbing his temples willing his headache to go away

Logan chuckled at that "ah first time for everything I guess" he said and was about to say more when the rest of the squad came in followed by Commander Anderson.

"Ok, I am assuming all of you are fit for duty?" he asked looked at Wesley

Wesley nodded "ready for duty sir" he said

Anderson looked at him for a moment longer before looking around at the room he could see Wesley was nursing a hangover but appeared fine. Logan Shepard was once again back and his body language said that he was itching for a fight, His second in command Lieutenant Melina Chavez seemed to be quiet and relaxed as always, there was the two Corporal's Rachel Marden and Jamal Hopkins who were sitting together as always and of course the new member of the squad Matthew Dinnie who sat quietly resting his chin his hands his expression difficult to read "I hope so" he finally answered

"We will be hitting a meeting point between batarian slavers" Anderson announced "this will be a surprise attack with luck they will not know we are coming" he said "and for some of you this will your first of your N-6 missions" he said with a slight smile. "Shepard, Dinnie, Callaway you will be evaluated and assuming you pass you will earn your N-6 designation" he said "and for Lieutenant Melina Chavez this will be your first N-7 mission" he told her which Melina smiled and nodded "which means you will be charge of the overall planning and execution of this mission" he said

Melina nodded "thank you sir" she saluted

Anderson saluted "well I have other business to attend to, good hunting" he said before leaving

Melina walked to the front of the room and studied the lay out of the slaver base. "Ok, based on the information the slavers are having a party and are going to be discussing what to do next" she said. "So we go in nice and quiet and once we are in position we hit them hard no giving them a chance to counterattack" she told them "so here is the plan," she said as she relayed her plan.

A shuttle dropped them off a short distance away and keeping off their headset's they made their way towards the base

"I can see a few guards," Logan whispered to Melina "and a watchtower"

"You and Wesley take out that tower, we will give you a clear path," she said as she attached a silencer and nodded towards Matthew who did the same

At the same time they fired, shooting two guards who were out having a smoke and talking to each other, the light coming from their smokes the only light showing where they were clearly in the dark

Logan chuckled quietly to himself "those things will kill you" as he moved forward

The team took care of the guards on the outside of the base quietly and made their way inside the base. Moving quietly, Logan and Wesley took out the two guards in the watchtower protected from rifles by shatterproof glass. Since they couldn't risk anyone seeing the blue flash from his biotics Logan moved in armed with his knife came up behind one batarian and cut his throat from ear to ear while Wesley stabbed the other batarian in the base of the skull before the both looked around

"We're in" Logan said into his headset

Melina made the signal for the rest of the team to move in and got them into position. Logan was placed into a small group with Rachel and Wesley were waiting on a rooftop just below them was a large dinner table with batarian slavers slowly walking into the room while Melina, Matthew and Jamal set explosive devices on all the exits except one, the same one they would be using.

Logan looked at the other two "ready in three, two, one" he said as the power was shut off and sounds of gun shots ringing out taking out any pirate could be heard as that was happening Logan and the other two crashed through the skylight, using night vision goggles the batarian slavers were sitting ducks in the dark.

Rachel launched a warp field that shredded the nearest two batarian's while she used her spare hand to throw another three flying across the room and in an impressive display of biotic power a singularity was fired from her fingertips mere seconds later, once that was done she pulled her pistol out and began shooting batarian's caught in the singularity

Wesley had a much different approach, different but brutally effective. Using his shotgun to devastating effect at that range anyone caught in front of him was torn apart he focused on the slavers further away from the dinner table while they tried in vain to reach their weapons, throwing two grenades out to the far side of the room sending slavers and debris flying in every direction

Logan used a combination of biotics and a very sharp knife. As soon as he landed, he kicked a bottle of shard wine into the face of one slaver, before slashing the batarian's throat while his other hand fired a biotic throw towards two slavers, launching them into the path of the grenades Wesley just used. Logan stabbed another slaver in the forehead before he pulled the knife back out and switched to his shotgun.

At same time the three of them removed their goggles as the power came back on, the whole exchange only took a matter of seconds however, the room littered with the dead

"Good work" Logan said "let's get going" he said the sounds of alarm's could be heard along with sounds of a moving gun battle "we don't want them to have all the fun" he said with a slight chuckle as he lead them out of the room and began shooting any slaver stupid enough to show themselves.

Corporal Hopkins was now roaming the narrow hallways pulling the trigger on his shotgun with Melina and Matthew backing him up after switching to pistols, the slavers never stood a chance as the attack was sudden and overwhelming a few tried to run and headed towards the other exit's

BOOM! An explosion ripped apart one exit sending debris flying in every direction followed by another explosion from another exit. Chaos and panic as the pirates ran for cover but quickly found out the hard way there was no escape. One pirate tried to run from Logan and caught a bullet in the back sending him to the ground, Logan walked over to the pirate who was now begging for his life

"Please, I just work for them" he cried

Logan pointed his pistol at the pirate "not anymore" he said before firing two shots into the pirate's skull silencing the pirate forever "let's move"" he said

BOOM! Another explosion rocked the base followed by a few more as the pirates tried to run for safety

The pirates were at first in shock over the attack and that made them easy targets they quickly recovered and began fighting back however it was too little, too late. As Logan and the others made their way room to room

While there was more batarian's here the almost any base Logan had raided there was still a very small handful of other races a few asari, two turians and to Logan's surprise an elcor with dual Gatling gun's on its large back

"You have got to be kidding me," he said as he shoved Rachel down and out of the way. Wesley turned around to see what they were talking about just in time to see the massive alien open fire. Due to the gun's inaccurate nature it was mostly missing, however the rounds that found their mark tore through his legs and lower abdomen leaving his legs nothing more than bloody stumps and opening up his stomach.

Logan raised a biotic shield around him while Rachel dragged Wesley to safety using her biotics as rounds continued to rain down upon their position making short work of the room they had as cover glass and other debris fell all around them

Wesley was still alive however he was not in very good shape and losing the colour of out of his face fast "stay with me Wesley" Rachel said as she worked to keep him alive pushing his intestines back into his body and applying medi-gel although it helped slow the bleeding the damage was severe

Logan looked at Wesley and Rachel "look after him, I'll take care of the big guy," he said

Rachel looked back at him "what are you going to do?" she asked

"I'm going to give him something else to shoot at" he answered

As the V.I program on the elcor started to reload, Logan used that moment to run from cover, shooting a throw field at the elcor that bounced harmlessly off its shield. The elcor slowly turned to track his movements, but Logan was moving too quickly for the large alien to follow. Logan sent a desk using his biotics flying at the elcor causing it to raise its large arms to protect its self as its shield would not protect it from the desk, as it was moving too slowly. In that moment, Logan ran forward and climbed up the elcor's back like a monkey as the alien's weapons came back online causing Logan to drop his pistol.

"Shit" he said as he tried to move the elcor away from his teammates by ripping out the V.I program sending sparks into the air. The elcor began to swing wildly in a circle trying to dislodge the human sending rounds in every direction ripping the room apart as Logan hung on to its back and pulled his knife out and stabbed it in the back over and over

Pain and panic as an alien accustomed to neither was now experiencing both. One who showed no restraint was now ruthlessly hammering an open wound. The howls of pain exceeded the sound of the twin Gatling gun's fire as Logan stabbed the alien repeatedly. Due to the size of the alien and the nature of its home world, its thick hide was difficult to get through. After what seemed like hours the alien slowed and allowed Logan a chance to climb up higher on its back and stab it in the eye Logan twisted the blade causing the alien to finally stop moving and it fell over.

Logan stepped off the alien and wiped the elcor's blood off his face as he made his way back over to Rachel and Wesley "we need a evac" he said into his headset "Wesley has been hit bad"

"Just mopping up now, on our way to you" was the reply over his headset

"Hear that mate, we are getting out of here" Logan said to Wesley who was in a lot of pain and quickly going into shock "bring more medi-gel" he said as he tried to help Rachel stop the bleeding

Melina and the other's finally reached their location and took one look at Wesley barely hanging on to life as Rachel was even using her biotics to hold his intestine's inside his body

"Is he going to make it?" Jamal asked

Rachel nodded "I think so, the rounds didn't go shred his intestine's, just opened him up" she said "someone grab his legs," she said

Jamal looked around before spotting them as well as the dead elcor "found them" he said rushing back over "what was an elcor doing here?" he asked

Logan answered that "muscle I am thinking, bastard was tough" he answered "but that's not important right now" he told him "we need to get him out of here".

Rachel lifted Wesley up with biotics while keeping his insides were they belonged and made their way back to the evac point, after the assault on this base no was no one left alive

Logan got into contact with their ship "away team heading back, have a medical team ready we have a solider in critical condition" he told them as Wesley started to wake up and screaming in pain

Logan took one look at him "how is his head?" he asked Rachel

"His head?" she asked, "fine, it's his stomach and legs that are the problem" she answered "we can't give him anything to knock him though," she said

Logan nodded before punching Wesley in the head as hard as he could him rending him unconscious.

"Why did you do that for?" Rachel asked

Logan looked at her "he was in a lot of pain and as you said you couldn't give him anything"

Dr Chakwas was waiting for them with a small team of medics once they were back on board and quickly went to work and spent the next four hours stabilizing his wounds but it become clear he would never be able to be solider again.

The team took the news hard however; the mission was successful, with Logan and Matthew promoted up to N-6 with Melina promoted up to N-7. Over the next few months, the squad preformed raids leading up to, just two more a space station housing reinforcements for the main batarian base that was located on the small moon of Torfan.


	13. Chapter 13 Meet the Butcher Part 1

Author's note: I do not own any of this or make money off it, mass effect belongs to bio-ware, and the song for anyone wanting to know is In Time by Mark Collie, anyway enjoy.

Chapter 13: Meet the Butcher Part 1

Logan sat down next to Wesley's bed, he was awake but upset, and the doctors had cloned tissue and had started to regrow his legs. It took some time however. He had suffered a lot of damage and it did not look likely he would ever be on the front lines again.

"You must think I am pathetic," Wesley said "I got taken down by a fucking elcor of all things."

Logan shook his head, "you are joking right?" he asked, "You got shot by not one but two Gatling guns and damn near got torn in half" he said trying to make him feel better, "and you are still alive, that's not pathetic that is badass."

Wesley offered a weak smile, and said softly "I'm glad you think so."

Logan smiled at him. "Damn right I do, and yeah it was an elcor, but have you seen the size of those things? They are fucking massive, tough too" he told him "and anyone who says otherwise does not know what they are talking about."

Wesley nodded "I want to thank you for knocking me out, I have never been in so much pain before, I just don't know what I did wrong. I mean I was drinking the night before but I was clear headed and by no means hung-over," he told Logan "it shouldn't have affected me"

Logan nodded, "You don't have to thank me, I know, none of us would have let you come along if we thought you were still hung-over" he said gently "and we had that check-up before we left so you were cleared to go."

Wesley nodded and asked, "So what did I do wrong then?"

Logan sighed and said, "Nothing at all, sometimes it just goes down like that"

Wesley chuckled softly "so shit happens?"

Logan smiled a little at that "yeah it does"

Wesley went quiet for a moment and said quietly "I don't know what to do with myself now" he said sighing, "All I ever wanted to be was a soldier, but now I can't, docs tell me I won't be able to go back to the front lines" he explained. "The Alliance told me they could get me a desk job or something but that's not for me" he said his voice slightly breaking "reading and filing paperwork was never my strong suit"

Logan struggled to think of anything to say; he did not have to wait long as Wesley started speaking again

"I guess we are even now?" he asked Logan who shook his head

"No" was Logan's reply and got a dangerous look in his eyes "I promise you every one of these bastards will pay for what they have done," he said coldly

Wesley smiled weakly and chuckled softly, "That's what I always liked about you Shepard, you always knew how to cheer me up," he said as he looked up and saw Dr Chakwas walking in, "well I guess that means visiting hours are over"

Logan nodded and put a hand on his shoulder "well I should go," he said

"Give them hell for me," Wesley said with a grin

Logan nodded as he left and headed towards the mess hall, it had been hours since he had eaten last. Sitting down at the table he was surprised to see Jamal Hopkins there without Rachel anywhere near by

"Where is your shadow?" Logan asked smirking

Jamal blushed slightly but had a slight smirk on his face "she is having a shower," he told Logan who had a large plate of food in front of him "um sir..."

Logan looked up at the large engineer "I told you not to call me sir, I work for a living," Logan told him as he took a bite to eat "what is it Jamal?" he asked using the Corporal's first name to make him feel more relaxed

Jamal sighed before reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a small ring box, which Logan noticed right away and raised his eyebrows "you're not going to ask me that are you?" Logan joked taking another bite.

Jamal was always a quiet one which of course made him somewhat of a sitting duck, in fact the only person known to be able to get him to smile was Rachel "what? No" he answered shaking his head "I wanted to asked Rachel to marry me, but I wanted to get your thoughts on it," he said watching Logan who reached over and grabbed the box.

"How much you pay for this?" he asked

Jamal frowned "not that it matters, but I paid two months wage on it" he answered

Logan held the ring up to the light "you paid too much, it's a good cut but not worth that much" he said handing the ring back "still it looks good and it's not fake which is the main thing" Logan went back to eating

Jamal looked a little disappointed but before he could ask anything else Logan looked at him, sighed and placed his knife and fork down

"As for asking me if you should get married, I'm the wrong guy to ask," Logan said taking a drink of soda "I can barely keep it in my pants, but if you want to I say go for it" Logan said

Jamal nodded and said "thanks" before getting up to leave.

Many hours later, after a restless night's sleep, dreams of his life until this point flashed though his head. From his time on earth doing jobs for the Reds to his failures as a soldier, his time as a prisoner was the one that stood out the most, Kurt Silva's face stood out taunting him and Logan knew he survived the raid on Korlus since intelligence suggested he was on the space station they were going to hit tomorrow. Logan had not hated many people in his life, preferring to keep his enemies and his emotions separate as he found if you hated your enemies, it would affect your judgement, and if he was completely honest, he did not hate Kurt either however, he could think of nothing else. Though Logan did not share, his thoughts the dark truth was he not only wanted to but he needed to kill him before he could move on.

The other thought running though his head was Wesley's injuries and thinking if he could have done anything about it. Sitting up and shaking his head he got out of bed and started to look up anything he could find on Kurt Silva.

The first thing to show up on his search was Kurt's criminal record. It read like a laundry list. Logan could hardly believe the crimes he had committed. For lack of a better word, Kurt was a monster, he killed parents, kidnapped their children, and sold them into slavery, and he had raped, tortured and killed for the sheer fun of it. What was worse, Kurt was a suspected cannibal. He had betrayed humans to a degree that Logan did not even think was possible, selling information to batarian slavers who in turn had killed hundreds. Logan would enjoy killing him, but he needed to know more than just his record.

Logan had managed to find security footage of a hi-jacking Kurt had taken part in and the footage showed the fact that Kurt was a biotic. "That changes things," he said to himself as he re-watched the footage looking for weaknesses.

It was not until Logan walked into the briefing room to plan the attack that he had stopped watching the footage. Logan and the rest of his squad had been waiting for the Alliance ships to clear the way for the boarding parties and now the real fight would began.

"Ok, boys and girls this is it" Anderson said as he looked around the room "Commander Chavez you are now in charge of the squad, you should take a moment to choose your second in command"

Melina wasted no time and said simply "Shepard"

Anderson studied her for a moment before nodding, "Ok" before turning to Logan. "I guess that means you are promoted again this time to lieutenant" he cleared his throat and addressed the rest, "Now this raid will be different to last one. They will be waiting for us so expect heavy resistance," he told them as he looked out at the squad's that were going in.

"Reports tell us that the station has a large armoury and various pirate groups, mostly batarian however, expect a large numbers of other groups. There are reports the human gang the Aztec's are there," Anderson told them as he looked at Logan, whose face was emotionless, but a dangerous look flickered behind his eyes. "Teams are being sent in at different locations; now we need the station intact as we can't just destroy it however your objectives are simple, take the station and capture or kill anyone who tries to stop you" Anderson looked at them all, many of them may not be coming back "good hunting".

Logan got onto the shuttle he was calm, something that could not be said about some of the others some of which had never even seen combat yet. He knew he had to try to calm them down and without putting too, much thought into it, he started singing, a somewhat known song in the Alliance.

"I can hear what you're thinking, all your doubts and fears" he sung as he looked around and noticed a few smiles break out and some even started to join in, "and if you look in my eyes in time you'll find the reason I'm here. And in time all things shall pass away, in time you may come back someday, to live once more or die once more but in time you time will be no more." Now all the marines were singing along loudly some even closing their eyes "You know your days are numbered, count 'em one by one, like notches on the handle of an outlaw's gun. You can outrun the devil if you try, but you'll never outrun the hands of time, in time there'll surely come a day, in time all things shall pass away, in time you may come back some say, but in time you time will be over." The whole shuttle now was singing along now, every one of them understood on what needs doing and would be willing to fight to the death to archive it.

The shuttle came under fire before it even got into the hanger; the shuttle pilot tried to land the shuttle safely and looked like he would until a mounted heavy turret that had been set up in the hanger, tore through the front of the shuttle turning the pilot into paste, sending the shuttle rolling and flipping into the hanger. Fires broke out on the inside; Logan could hardly see though the smoke but soon found the door, realizing it was stuck he charged up his biotics and hit the door, ripping it off its hinges and sending it flying, looking back into the shuttle he saw that there were a couple of causalities and more than a few injuries.

"Dinnie, help the rest, I'll keep them off you" he ordered

Matthew climbed out before he nodded and started to help the rest of them out "c'mon move it" he told them

Logan could see the other shuttles took damage but most of them made it in safely, he could see Melina holding a large group off with her sniper rifle and with a snarl, he launched one group of pirates into the wall. Taking cover again before the turret could turn his way but was keeping the turret focused on him allowing the rest of the marines got outside of the downed shuttle; one marine fired a rocket taking out the turret sending debris flying and pirates running for cover.

Looking at the wounded he left the least wounded to look after the more seriously wounded "call for a pick-up, tell them we are continuing on with the mission," he ordered. A few of the wounded did not like that, as they wanted to continue but knew that they would be more of a hindrance than a help.

"On me" Logan called out and started moving forward, shooting two more pirates who were trying to run, "watch your six," he warned

Matthew and Jamie joined him as well while Melina took another platoon another direction "stay in radio contact" she ordered.

"Copy that" Logan replied.

Matthew would drop their shields before firing his pistol, one shot for every kill while Jamie was putting a clinic on how to use biotics launching pirates in every direction and using her pistol sparingly. Logan led them and a platoon into the heart of the station, the narrow hallways making the fighting intense Logan lost three more in the hallways and another four going from room to room. It was in one of these rooms that a pirate dropped his weapon and held his hands above his head

"I surrender," he told them "don't shoot"

Logan looked at the pirate before thinking of the mess behind them and the fight ahead of them "kick your weapon over" he ordered the pirate keeping his weapon trained on him

The pirate did and Logan moved closer to him before kicking him in the back of the knee dropping him to his knees, placed his pistol to the pirate's forehead and before the pirate could say anything, Logan pulled the trigger

"We can't take prisoners, it would leave our flank exposed" Logan explained calmly "no mercy and no prisoners understood?" he asked

"Ooh-Rah" the platoon said at once

Heading back into the hallway seeing more pirates of different races rushing to great them "snipers take them out" Logan ordered "biotics on me"

Matthew was one of the snipers, switched his pistol for his rifle, and took aim and fired; the round tearing though the pirate's shields and vaporizing her head before he took cover the other snipers followed his lead taking out a pirate each with every shot.

"Push forward" Logan ordered as he used his biotics to force a cluster of pirates back and firing his shotgun into the group before they landed and throwing a grenade, due to the packed hallways the pirates could not get out of its way before it detonated, tearing though body parts and sending chunks flying.

Moving forward the marines shot any pirates they came across, until they reached an open area with cages some of the cages had people inside them mostly human but there were other races as well

"Slaves" Logan said looking around for a release switch

"Sir" said one of the slaves, a turian "the control panel is over there, and the pirates headed in that direction"

Logan looked at the alien "you military?" he asked

"Was, I did my service as a combat engineer but got out and become a merchant, was selling power generators on human colony's that were just starting out" the turian said staring Logan dead in the face and not blinking like all turian's seem to do

Logan nodded and ordered another marine to open the cages, before picking up a pirates rifle "I am giving you a job to do and I expect you to do it have a problem with that?" he asked handing her the rifle

The turian seemed to stand up straighter "no sir"

Logan nodded "good, I want you to lead these people to safety, just head towards the hanger if you don't know where that is just follow the dead," he told him looking around at the others that were had been sold into slavery. Including a large group of children who the oldest would have been no more than seven years old all of which being comforted by an young woman, "ok kids, I need you to do something for me," he said as he kneeled down to be at their eye level. "I want you to hold hands and close your eyes you don't need to see what's outside this room," he told them thinking of the dead and body parts scattered, keeping his voice calm before he looked at the woman "you're getting out of here" who smiled weakly in response

"Wait your trusting this alien with our lives?" complained one of the human captives

Logan looked at the man "do you have military training?" he asked coldly

"Um…no" the man admitted

"Then shut the fuck up, do as you are told and maybe you will live though this" Logan snapped, bigots always annoyed him and now was not the best time for it

The turian nodded, her face determined "I won't let you down sir and thank you," she said as she turned and began leading the slaves of many races but mostly human out

Logan looked back at the platoon "let's finish this" he told them before contacting Melina "Commander Chavez, we just came across a large group of slaves they are heading towards the hanger, we are now heading after the remaining pirates" he told Melina

"Roger that, we hit some resistance but we will meet up with you when we can" she said the sound of gunfire in the background "god damn it keep your head down, any causalities on your end?"

"Seven didn't make it" Logan told her "but we are fine we will see you soon"

"Roger that" came the reply

After that, Logan led the platoon down the hallways going room-to-room leading to another large open area with cages and a large pit almost like an arena. These cages had varren in them though, Logan entered the room first, and before he could, a biotic field threw the marines directly behind him back out into the hallway and the door closed behind him shutting him off from the rest of the marines.

"Don't worry about them," a familiar voice said, "my team is looking after them"

Logan turned to the sound of the voice and saw Kurt Silva standing there on a walkway, still glowing slightly blue from his biotics "I believe we have a score to settle?"

Logan narrowed his eyes "that's right you were going to hurt me for killing that asari slut weren't you?" he teased, trying to rattle the slaver "would you like to know how she died?" he said coldly

Kurt just smirked "I am going to hurt you now"

Logan rolled his eyes "how by talking me to death?"

Kurt laughed like a manic "no like this" he screamed launching a biotic throw at Logan.


End file.
